Two Worlds Collide
by NoSleepInTheGarden
Summary: We were teenagers. Young and in love, naive towards the greater reality. I was rich, he was poor.I was 17, he was almost 19. We came from two completely different worlds yet understood eachother perfecty. We were perfectly imperfect. **Smithchie R&R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK...obviously. But i do own the plot and Lissy Torres(:**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 1

"_She was given the world so much that she couldn't see._

_And she needed somone to show her who she could be…"_

–_Demi Lovato, Two Worlds Collide_

We were teenagers. Young and in love, naïve towards the greater reality. I was rich, he was poor. I went to private school; he went to a public school. I had tons of friends, he had none. I had barely lifted a finger my whole life, he worked his butt off to pay a phone bill. I was 17, he was almost 19. Us even meeting was an accident so we were referred to as the "Accidental Couple". We came from two completely different worlds yet understood eachother perfectly. We were perfectly imperfect. Yet the rest of the world just didn't want us to be…

Having the perfect first day of school outfits or even one of the perfect first day of school outifts was an unspoken rule at Miami Country Day, a private school to the Miami Elite. Which was why I had spent all day yesterday raking through my closet for something gorgeous. And it took a long time; I mean it's a room size walk in. Then, after not finding anything suitable, I made an emergency trip to the Summerset Commons, resulting in a paper cut on my lower abdomen from and Express bag because I was trying to be cute and wore a crop top. And the girl that cut me didn't even apologize, which she really should have because obviously she didn't realize who the hell I was.

I'm Mitchie Torres , and if you love in the state of Florida, it's a pretty big deal. Not that I'm bragging or anything but my mom is the owner of this fashion company called Le Chic and my dad is the CEO of his own big time law firm. But they're divorced and I'm glad to be the representation of a "once upon a time" marriage, as I like to call it.

Anyways, on the subject of my outfit, I think I did pretty well without the help of Teen Vogue, Seventeen, or my nanny (don't ask why I still have one), Clarissa. I was wearing a sparkly tank top by Marc Jacobs tucked into black BCBG tuxedo shorts with a light cream cardigan from Forever 21 draped over my body. On my feet were my favorite Madden Girl wedges, the ones with the really cute black bow at the tip of my foot. It was hot outside and I was positive that this outfit was perfect…because every member of the Miami Elite is always so perfect. Smile.

"MICHELLE, FIVE MINUTES," Lissy aka my mother screamed into the intercom, even though I told her a million times that while using an intercom, there is no need to yell.

I didn't bother respondidng but instead waltzed to the bathroom to fix my hair a bit. It was still wavy from the shower and flowed down to my mid back, swaying with each movement. Thankfully you could still see the red tint I had died it this summer, even though it had washed out after like two days…

Anyways, I grabbed my Gucci satchel turned school bag and left my room. I tittered down the stairs, careful not to fall because I am a bit clumsy. I was instantly greeted by my mom, busy on her iPad with a glass of Tropicana oranger juice resting besides her on that expensive marble table she loved.

"Morning mom," I greeted, going over to her to place a kiss on her foundation covered face.

"Why have you not called your father back?" she questioned, not even looking up from the device in front of her.

Ahh, there it goes. There was a very good reason why I hadn't returned any of the 51 calls from the man I was supposed to acknowledge as my "father", who was currently in Saudi Arabia with some former Egyptian princess. No joke. I was mad, no scratch that, I was PISSED at my "father". He was supposed to be here a WEEK ago so that we could spend some time together before he had to go to Australia for GOD knows what for a month! But no, instead of coming to the United States, he had decided to hop a plane to Saudi Arabia after running into who he described as "Cleopatra" and what he describes as "falling in love". And you wanna know what I got? An icecream charm for my Tiffany charm bracelet. My SECOND Tiffany charm bracelet because I had received so many "sorry I couldn't make it" bracelets that I had to get a new one! And I'm gonna have to get a ANOTHER one soon! So that, Mother, is why I didn't answer any of my "father's" phone calls. You can take that to the country club and swing at it with that new tennis racket you just bought.

"I didn't have time," I answered instead, which wasn't a total lie because I really didn't with the whole "first day of school outfit" thing. But it was more that I was upset with him than anything else.

"Well if he calls again, please answer the phone," Lissy demanded with a bit of venom in her words, which meant that he had proabably been blowing up her phone since he couldn't reach me.

I just nodded in response and made my way towards the front door without breakfast. I was already running late and would probably have to stop at the Starbucks kiosk at school even though I just got my teeth bleached.

"Oh and Michelle," Lissy started, looking up from her iPad to give me a quick once over, "knees aren't pretty".

Which was her special way of telling me that my shorts were too short…which they weren't. So I just ignored her and stepped out into the salty Miami air, enjoying everything the world had to offer. Well, Florida at least.

**did you like it? TELL ME IF YOU DID(:**


	2. Chapter 2

** HI! IT's me again, Sophie and I just wanna say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND ACTUALLY LIKING IT! I'm sick again so I thought I'd be nice and write another chapter since I got so many hits…I only read one review because it was in my email and can somebody please tell me how you read the reviews? I'm so lost..ok well this is turning out to be a long author's note but I think I need to explain the story a bit. I switched how Shane and Mitchie act because I don't really write well from a guy's point of view plus I thought it'd be fun if the roles were switched. Mitchie isnt really a jerk or a snob or anything she just has a lot of privilege and she pretty much gets whatever she wants. But shane doesn't come into the story till like the 3****rd**** of 4****th**** chapter because well that's just how its gonna be. And im gonna add characters from other movies as well but that's just because I want to. And I don't want this to be a crossover. And I changed the name of mitchie's mom because to me it just made more sense and you'll see why later. I have a whole syllabus for this story and I know what I want to happen it's just actually taking the time to write it down is the issue. SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND REVIEW BECAUSE THEN THAT WILL BE MY INSPIRATION TO WRITE MORE! Ok, I figure im boring you now so I think I'm just gonna get to the story…READ AND REVIEW. 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CAMP ROCK...or any songs or characters and all that jazz...**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 2

"Boys and girls pretend to know me they try so hard.

And I get what I want my name is my credit card,

Don't try to hate me because I am so popular…"

-Popular, The Veronicas

"MITCHIE!" A shrill voice shrieked from behind me as I strutted to my locker, receiving "hi's" and smiles and returning them when necessary. I don't know how I became to know OR became known to the whole school but I was and I accepted it…most of the time.

I turned on my heel only to be greeted by a bone crushing hug from my best friend, Alex Russo.

"Alex!" I enthusiatically responded as soon as she let me go.

"Did you hear about Chad Dylan Cooper almost getting arrested last week for lighting Sonny Munroe's house on fire?" Alex asked, as we continued down the hall to our lockers, heels clicking on the marble floor.

The thing about Alex is that she is like the Perez Hilton or TMZ of the Miami Elite. She knows EVERYTHING about EVERYONE and doesn't really excel at keeping secrets…unless they were mine.

I shrugged my shoulders non chanlantly at the mention of my ex boyfriend and ex best friend. To make a long story short, I had dated "Mr. Three Friking Names" himself all of sophomore year and Sonny and I had been the best of friends along with Alex. That is until we went to Tawni Hart's party and I caught the two of them going at it like horny sex puppies. Bottom line is, I kicked both of them to the bottom of the food chain and refused to communicate with them ever again.

We made it to our lockers and spun our combinations, both of them opening with that satisfying click at the same time like in those really cliched movies. Anyways, I grabbed my AP English book and a pencil and shut mine, while Alex studied herself in the mirror.

"Do you think Dean will like my outfit today?" Alex questioned, rocking back and forth on her heels while she tugged at her curly cocoa hair.

I looked her up and down. She was wearing a sunny yellow Obey summer dress that flowed down long enough only to cover her butt with a peach belt that was once mine but she probably had "borrowed" it at some time, and Christian Louboutin strappy heel sandals. Everything about her outfit broke the dress code but since she had hooked up with the Dean's son last year, she was able to slide by the rules effortlessly.

"Sure, he won't be able to stop staring at you," I half heartedly answered, because I knew it was what Alex wanted to hear. I didn't want her to go all cry baby on me like she does when I tell her that she dresses like a slut.

"Mitchie, I brought you Starbucks!" A preppy voice exclaimed from behind me and I instantly knew it was my other BFF Caitlyn Gellar, holding three cups of Caramel Frappucinos, all of our favorites.

"Thanks Caity," I thanked, turning to face her as she jutted the cup out towards me. Even though I knew Caitlyn had just bought Starbucks to outshine Alex because Caitlyn was so insecure that she thought I would drop her in a heartbeat and except Sonny back into my group of friends. Typical. She handed Alex hers and Alex jumped her with a hug.

"I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" Alex yelled, as Caity desperately tried to push her off.

"Makeup and hair, Alex!" Caity snapped, pushing her drink towards me as I unwillingly took it while she tried to fix her "ruined" appearance.

Caitlyn Gellar was a conceited whiny brat that wore things that reflected her own reflection. She believed everyone should kiss the ground she walks on since her parents fund the hottest nightclub in town and half of this school (Gellar Library, Gellar Auditoriam, Gellar Café). And yes she did take Sonny's spot but honestly, I kind of preferred Sonny. Caity just whined too much for me.

The warning bell chimed, meaning that Homeroom was about to start so I handed Caity back her drink, eager to get away from the whiny brat and slutty girl I call my best friends.

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" I called, as I headed in the opposite direction. They didn't know that I was smart enough for AP English. Only the people in my class knew, and I planned to keep it that way.

I slammed my tray down on the (oh you guessed it) glass lunch table that we had been sitting at since we were freshman. With us was my best friend Dean Waverly, aka Alex's crush, and Nate White, my other best friend. Alex and Caity came and plopped down in their respected seats as I stared down at my lunch. I wasn't even hungry to be honest.

"So, I got invited to a party tonight. You guys in?" Nate questioned, as he ran a hand through his curly locks. Nate was always getting invited to parties because he just loved the fact that there was booze and GIRLS all in the same place.

"Who's house and where?" I interrogated glumly. We do this practically everyday; get Starbucks, have a pointless banter in the hallway, sit at this table, talk about parties, couldn't we shake it up a bit?

"Some dude that goes to Florida State and lives in Fort Lauderdale," he responded, taking my curly fries from my plate and claiming them as his own.

"Eww, no," Alex said before anyone else could object.

"Yeah seriously, I'm with Alex that is a definite no," Dean agreed causing Alex to squeal with delight which caused everyone else to roll their eyes.

Suddenly , Caitlyn released a fake cough, masking the words "Wannabe alert" in between them. We all knew what that meant. It means that the wannabes of Miami Country were walking past us and trying so hard not to look at us with their knock offs from Marshalls and their fake jewlrey. One of the girls, a red head that wasn't a red head last year took one swift glance at me than looked away. I rolled my eyes and turned back around, crossing one lean leg over the other.

"OMIGOSH, did you see her bracelet, I want a bracelet like that, Nate buy me one?" Caitlyn jutted out her bottom lip as she turned to Nate who just released a sigh and rolled his eyes. Hey, that rhymed.

"Caitlyn, how many times have I told you that I don't like you anymore?" Nate growled as Cailtlyn just huffed and folded her arms. Caitlyn and Nate used to have a "thing" at the beginning of the summer but since Caitly was so self centered, they just couldn't make the relationship last.

"It's okay Caity, it was probably fake anyways," I reassured her as she uncrossed her arms and nodded to herself. And with a flip of her brunette curls, Caitlyn was back to her normal self centered self. Oh the joy.

**I don't really like this one to be honest. But you met all of Mitchie's friends and you know how she feels about them. At the rate this is going, you will probably meet shane in the 4****th**** chapter because there is a dinner party that leads up to meeting him. Oh and just tell me if you're confused about anything because I completely changed the character's personalities around. And Tawni's last name is Hart isnt it? Ok well I think I need to get some sleep or go try to eat something because ive been puking all morning. Maybe u don't want to know that but whatever. And happy thanksgiving! O who has Unbroken and Under The Mistletoe? I have two songs off of Fastlife and I love "I'm Sorry". Everyone says the song is for Demi and I was like AWWWW! And Fix A Heart by Demi is about a really bad breakup she had and everyone is saying its about Joe… did u see the AMA's? Selena and Taylor were rapping super bass and Justin was wearing a shirt that said I'm Sexy and I Know It and I'm like YEH JUSTIN YOU ARE! Oh and I hate Mariah Yeater, claiming to be Justin's baby mama. She tried to go off on me on Twitter but I shot her down. Ugh, can't stand her. But anyways, I'm gonna go now. BAI! READ AND REVIEW! Stay Strong, Sophie 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiii(: its sophie again and u guise should feel really special because im skipping homework tonight to update(: I just wanna say THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! I know 219 hits may not be a lot to some people but to me it is..so thanks! But I was just wondering if you guise could review a bit more because I VALUE YOUR OPINION and im really curious I mean are u confused or uninterested or is it scaring you how I'm mixing everything up? Let me know because I don't wanna continue a story that is MIND *%#!ING you! WAIT, did I mention I went to Demi's concert in Detroit? The very first one? I don't know how I forgot about it, it was amaizng! I was bawling when she sang Skyscraper and when she collasped on the floor crying during Fix A Heart. I wanted to jump on stage and give her a giant hug and tell her everything will be okay…): someone said that she said that Jesus was her man not Wilmer but it hasn't been confirmed. I don't trust Wilmer, they're like 12 years apart and its kinda creepy. But he was there for her during treatment so *collective sigh* I guess I should warm up to him -.- oh sorry, I got carried away. You can read the story now…**

**DISCLAIMER: ok, we all know I don't own any of this stuff except the plot. Or else CampROCK would not be allowed on Disney Channel…ur at a co ed camp for the summer with sexy pop stars, how could this possibly be PG?**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 3

"Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy,

Vanished when I saw your face…

All I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you,

All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you…"

-Taylor Swift, "Enchanted"

The week went by quicker than I thought it would and the next thing I knew, it was the night of this big fancy dinner party my mom insists on having every single year. I mean, I'm pretty sure the apocalypse wouldn't stop her from inviting every member of the Miami Elite to our estate for cocktails and a dinner course that didn't even keep you full(trust me, I always end up with a midnight snack). Everyone there acts as fake as those $50.00 Coach purses they sell on the side of the road, locking away all drama for the night and pretending that they all can actually tolerate eachother. Me? I don't pretend…if I have a problem with someone, I just don't talk to them.

On another thought, there was always the rule that you have to look better than the person standing next to you…meaning everyone tried to outshine one another. I didn't, I guess I just tried to look my best because even if I didn't want to be here, I still couldn't look like I had laid around all day eating Fat Free Sherbet because my mom refuses to buy the normal people kind. Nope, according to my mother we had important people to impress even though since this is MY house they should be trying to impress us.

"MICHELLE, WE HAVE GUESTS!" Lissy exclaimed from the foyer without the use of an intercom, what a surprise. And why did she always have to call me when I'm in the middle of a final check of my outfit?

I was wearing a black, one shoulder Alexander Wang Jersey dress with a scarf that draped down my back (imagine what she wore to the American Music Awards last year) with Christian Louboutin black sparkly heeled stilettos. Caitlyn had told me that the dress really popped against my naturally tan complex but I just shrugged her off because compliments from her were usually half hearted jugding by her facial expressions. My hair was elegantly pulled back into messy bun with red strands hanging down in all the right places. I ripped off the price tag, figuring it didn't really matter how much the dress cost…

I left my room and swept down the staircase, being greeted by the party in full swing with classical music playing from somewhere in the house and people in cocktail dresses with champagne flutes in their hands everywhere. I didn't spot my mother and guessed I wouldn't see her for a while so I just weaved the crowd, making my way to the sitting room where I knew Alex and Caitlyn would be.

And yes they were there but instead of being greeted with compliments and half smiles, I was instead greeted by an annoyed looking Caitlyn comforting a distressed Alex, who was hunched over on the couch in tears. Most likely, there was an issue with a guy.

"Alex what's wrong?" I questioned, taking a seat next to her causing Caitlyn to immediately stand up and smooth out her gaudily sequined strapless dress that went to her mid thigh. She probably only wore it so she could lookd down and check herself out. I mentally laughed at my own joke, I'm so funny.

"Dean isn't coming! I got all dressed up for nothing!" See, I told you. I was a bit upset at Dean because A)Alex never cried over guys and B)now I was stuck with two emotionally challenged girls with no guys to distract me from their…interesting ways. Thanks Dean, thanks a lot.

"Oh, Alex chill! Have a drink, dance a bit…" I was cut off by Alex suddenly snapping her head up with a smile.

"You're right…get me one please?" Alex asked, batting her eyelashes at me thinking it would work. Even if it didn't, I still stood, giving Caitlyn the assignment to watch Alex so I could go sneak some Vodka from the kitchen. I'm not a heavy drinker but I was kind of feeling it tonight.

I slowly eased open the doors that led to our gourmet kitchen, squeezing through the small space because technically my mom hates when I go into the kitchen during parties. Thinking that no one was there, I snuck over to the wine cabinet that my mom kept unlocked to grab a bottle of Vodka and some shot glasses. Just as I was about to make my escape, I collided into a very strong body that was apparently carrying a tray of food, causing me to hit the ground with food splattered all over me. Food that didn't really smell too good.

I looked up, only to be met by a pair of sparkling hazel eyes, that hypnotized me and made me completely forget that I was currently lying on my kitchen floor covered in food. Those hazel eyes held so much life and I didn't even hear the person that those eyes belonged to.

"Hey princess, I need to get back to work, do you need help or not?" The owner of the hazel eyes questioned in a husky voice, causing me to awaken from my stupor. Woah, who the hell did he think he was talking to like that?

** There, im done! Theres a cliffhanger, arent I jus evil? Who does those hazel eyes belong to? Hmmm, well u wont know until later! Sorry for taking so long to update but school is kicking my a** right now…IM FAILING HOME EC): ugh, and ive got stupid student council to worrry about and cheerleading and UGH! FML. I missed so much school last week and im soo behind and im supposed to be working on a book review right now but im doing this instead and its snowing outside and LIFE IS JUST NOT GOOD RIGHT NOW! But anyways, for my sanity, please READ AND REVIEW so I can have some inspiration for writing…I wouldve posted sooner but I had a major case of writer's block and since we have a big house, everyone decided that they wanted to spend thanksgiving with us –_- so I couldn't get much done…plus I almost died black Friday shopping…and my neighbor decided they wanted to almost run me over…nappy haired bastards. Oh and if you vote for Demi Lovato #popartist #PeoplesChoice, I will be your best friends 3 IM DONE COMPLAINING, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE YOU, STAY STRONG, SOPHIE (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"**hey, hi hello?" "how are you" "how are the wife and kids?" haha I miss this, demi and selena! THEY WERE LIKE BEST FRIENDS, and now Selena is all obsessed with Justin and Taylor and making sure her auto tune sounds right…sorry, not the biggest fan of Selala. ANYWAYS…I WANNA SAY THANK YOU Xinfintity BECAUSE U GUISE ARE *%#!ING AMAZING! I MEAN, you make my day with your reviews and so many hits and oh let me stop before I start to cry! Ugh, theres this little kid staying over my house and .. like I cant even have MY room to MYSELF anymore…someone just had to die so now shes stuck with me for the week. I prob wont update till like Saturday tho cuz im spending the weekend with my best friends…YAYA! Anyways, to be honest I am just stalling because well I don't know. And I was just wondering, COULD YOU GUISE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I SWEAR I VALUE YOUR OPINION AND IF I GET MORE REVIEWS I WILL START DOING SHOUT OUTS INSTEAD OF AUTHOR NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTERS…well without further distraction…hereS CHAPTER 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: nope, I still don't own anything except for the plot and this laptop.**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter Four

"I wanna know you

Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh

I wanna go there where you go  
>I wanna find out what you know<p>

And maybe someday down the road  
>Sit back and say to myself<br>"Yeah, I thought so"

-I Wanna Know You, Hannah Montana ft. David Archuleta

I looked up at the random guy with the hazel eyes (that rhymed) and just glared at him. First of all, he was the one that spilled the food all over me. Why wasn't he groveling on his knees begging for my forgiveness like anyone else would've? And who did he think he was talking to me like that? I may look like I'm sweet and innocent and all that crap but really, I don't take BS from ANYONE. And this incredibly cute guy that I didn't notice was wearing square frame glasses before is not excluded. Wait, what?

"Princess, I have food to serve...seri..." he was cut off by a shriek, a really girly shriek that reminded me of Alex. Soon, a girl in a sparkly top was hovering over me, her hand over her mouth as she glared at the guy next to her.

"SHANE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS IS ELIZABETH TORRES' DAUGHTER! WHY WOULD YOU SPILL THE FOOD ALL OVER HER?" she yelled at the guy who is apparently Shane, who just rolled his eyes causing me to kinda wanna do the same thing because if they hadn't noticed, I was still on the ground. And my knee was kind of throbbing…

"Ella, chill. She knocked into ME," he calmly explained, obviously having dealt with the blonde before. AND HELLO, I WAS STILL ON THE GROUND!

"Whatever loser, just help her up!" Tess demanded and I thanked God for her because at least SOMEONE was thinking about me.

Shane shoved his tray at Tess who just set it on the counter and extended his arm towards me, which I hesitantly took as he effortlessly lifted me off the ground. Woah, he was strong. But as soon as he let me go, I almost collasped on the floor as a sharp pain shot through my knee. Shane wrapped his arm around my torso to help me stand.

"OH goodness, Tess, Shane, what happened?" A tired voice exclaimed from the back of the kitchen. I turned only to see a short woman with curly hair in a caterer's uniform coming towards the mess, running a hand through her brunette locks.

"The _idiot _spilled is food all over Ms. Torres' daughter. Now we'll never get hired again!" Tess sneered, folding her arms over her chest. I had to give it to her, this girl had a rock solid sassy attitude that I kinda enjoyed.

The older woman who I assumed was Shane's mom because they had the same hazel eyes looked over at Shane and I with wide eyes, upon realizing that her bosses daughter had food all over her on acount of her son.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry! He's just so clumsy sometimes and you have such a beautiful home! I'm sorry he ruined your dress, it looks so expensive!" the woman exclaimed, placing an unmosturized hand over her heart while she tried to calm down.

Why did it seem as if she were talking to an adult? Really, it wasn't a big deal, this was probably the only time I would ever wear this dress and we had staff that would clean up the mess.

"Really its okay, it's just my knee hurts really bad, but other than that I'm fine," I assured her, because she looked like she was too sweet to be stressed out about something so small.

"Hey mom, we need more champagne, these people are worse than that alcoholic down the street from us!" A bored voice exclaimed, joining the scene carrying an empty tray. She stopped once she saw me and tried to suppress a giggle. "Wow, who ruined your gala, princess?"

What's with everyone calling me a princess? Last time I checked, I was NOT wearing a tiara.

"It's not my gala," it was then that I realized what she was wearing. Someone call the fashion police, I need to make a citizen's arrest (PROPS TO THE CLIQUE!). She was wearing the gaudiest pair of fake sequined Ugg boots with ripped neon green tights underneath a sparkly off brand neon pink skirt with a white t-shirt and a gaudily bedazzled motorcycle jacket. .HELL?

"Whatever, if you're not gonna do anything, why don't you just leave so we can get back to working? Your guests await," she sneered, before pushing past us to get more champagne.

"ELLA SHUT UP! She's the boss' daughter; you can't talk to her like that!" Tess screeched, which caused my head to throb. I felt bad for Shane if these were his sisters.

"Girls! Shane, take Michelle up to her room since her knee hurts. And be a gentleman about it! Girls, get to work on making more crab puffs, this is not the night for arguing!" the older woman demanded, causing Ellla to release a frustrated huff and Tess to just scoff and begin to examine her nails.

"Come on Princess," he urged, scooping me up into his arms and heading towards the main exit which led to where the whole party was.

"Don't go this way!" I exclaimed, tugging on his shirt to get his attention, "Take the back way, it's through that door," I pointed to a simple door that led to the servant quarters which led to the back stairs that led to my room. Yes, my house was very complicated.

"Yes, your Highness," he said in a joking matter, causing me to snort that stop, widening my eyes. Did I seriously just snort?

He chuckled and looked down at me as we walked through the door. "Did you just snort?"

I just shrugged. He didn't know me, so why pretend and hide my bad habits from him?

It took us a total of ten minutes to make it to my room because Shane stopped at every piece of art there was on the walls. And there was a lot I had planned to take my ruined dress to the dry cleaners tomorrow but the food was pratically molded on so I might as well just throw it out.

"Okay, so is this your private quarters?" He asked as he entered my room with a smirk.

"Why yes sir, it is…do you like it?" I flirted, batting my eyelashes as I grabbed a new simpler dress from my closet to change into it.

"It's simpler than I thought it would be," he stated, glancing around.

"What else did you expect Shane?" I questioned, yanking my hair out of its bun and letting it wave loose down my back.

"I don't know, I've never met you before Princess," Shane said, causing me to smile. I guess Princess was his new nickname for me.

"I have a name you know," I stated, resting my weight on my left foot as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Really what is it?" He asked, awkwardly rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Michelle, but I prefer Mitchie," I answered with a small smile, biting down on my bottom lip.

"I prefer Princess," he responded, causing me to giggle. It felt natural around him, giggling, snorting, and cracking jokes. It was then that I realized that even though I had a million friends, none of them really knew me. None of them knew that I snorted or that I was sarcastic and hated the fact that my house was so big. No one knew that I didn't actually like wearing heels and that I wished I had kept my hair the caramel brown it used to be. No one really knew me. Maybe I could let Shane know the real me…

It was around midnight when people finally decided that they should start leaving so they could get rid of their hangovers in privacy. I had enjoyed the rest of the party, well not really because I had to make sure that Alex's dad didn't catch her all drunk and horny like she naturally was. She almost slept with five guys but being the amazing best friend I am, I stopped her. I also had to put up with Caitlyn's whining about how NO ONE had complimented her on her dress or the fact that she had straightened her hair after a month of curls. Trust me; Caitlyn's whiny voice was enough to give anyone a headache.

But the one good thing was Shane was constantly passing me on purpose, flashing me heart stopping smiles or playful winks as he served people around the party. I would return them eventually when people stopped paying attention to me and then mentally laugh at the fact that I was flirting with a guy that didn't go to private school. A guy that lived down the street from an alcoholic. A guy with glasses…

I stood out on my balcony, secretly watching Shane and his interesting family pack things into what I assumed was their catering van; it had the words "Connie's Catering" splashed across the side of the van. Shane looked up just as I ducked down, hoping he wouldn't think I was some crazy stalker. I heard him chuckle which meant he had probably saw me, mentally slapping myself for acting like a creeper.

I slipped back into the protection of my room and stripped out of my dressy clothes, throwing on a zebra tank top with some pink Soffee shorts, pulling my hair back into a ponytail and slipping under my covers. I pulled the covers up to chin and setteled into the safe haven of my own dreams, about a certain hazel eyed guy with glasses…

**So. Did you like it? BABY I LIKE IT, THE WAY YOU MOVE ON THE FLOOR! Okay, so did u hear boutz Joe and Demi performing on Jingleball or whatever together? I heard about it…o and you should hear Demi's cover of Moves Like Jagger, its sooooo good and she says the S WORD! *SHOCKED GASP* do u like how Shane and Mitchies relationship is going? I like to keep it fresh,,,itll take a while for Mitchie to admit her feelings for Shane but they're there…*SPOILER* let me shut my big mouth. For some people music is their release but for me its writing…because I got yelled at for having my own frigging opinion today by my French teacher. Coffeee smelling bastard. Ok, well review so I can have some inspiration because I lost my syllabus in my messy room and im trying despereately to rewrite it…and its really late and I have school so I guess I should go now…so DEUCES! REVIEW! (:**

**STAY STRONG, SOPHIE :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**HIII! I'M BACK! Oh and I know im one day late on updating but I have this relly HUGE project due in English on Wednesday so ive been working on that…and now I feel guilty for putting this second…ANYWAYS! Thanks for the sweet reviews…I practically forced myself to stay up and write PART 1 OF CHAPTER 5! Yes, ur reward is a long chapter 5! Part 2 might be up tomorrow, idk! LETS KEEP THE PARTY GOING ALL NIGHT LONG! HAHA, im listening to this(: my dad tells me I shouldn't listen to Who's That Boy cause it sounds like a sex song but I stillll do..but seriously it sounds like shes having an orgasm at the end =p haha, this authors note is getting pointless…READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I swear I only own the plot.**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter Five, Part One

"_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you._

_And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…_

_The start of something new…"_

_-The Start of Something New, Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens__** (**_**I miss them together! Why'd they have to break up…I WANTED THEM TO GET MARRIED!)**

Apparently, Caitlyn and Alex thought it'd be oh so funny to bust into my house at 8 in the morning ON A SATURDAY, scaring the crap outta me and waking me up from my very good dream. I don't see how anyone could possibly think THAT is funny!

"So who was that guy that was flirting with you last night?" Caitlyn asked suggestively, flipping through the glossy pages of Seventeen.

I smiled just at the thought of him, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice as I talked.

"One of the caterers," I started, focusing on painting my nails the Chanel Quartz I had quickly grown to love.

"You were fliriting with a caterer; eww, why?" Alex interrogated, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Yeah seriously, he wears glasses," Caitlyn shuddered, a look of disapproval crossing her face.

This is why I didn't tell them about my very minor microscopic crush on Shane. They're too judgemental, too used to overly polished heirs of the Miami Elite. It was all they knew; they would never step out of the box and explore other male specimens.

"Haven't you guys ever flirted with someone that wasn't in our niche?" I retorted, irritated with their judgemental ways. They didn't even know him! I mea, I didn't either but you don't see me calling me a poor caterer guy with glasses!

"Uh Mitchie, you could have any guy you possibly wanted and you choose to flirt with him; Gawd, clouded judgement much?" Caitlyn sneered, rolling her eyes at me.

"Caitlyn, SHUT UP; at least she's not as conceited as you!" Alex demanded, throwing her Blackberry to the floor in irritation.

I shot her a grateful smile as Cailtyn's face burned.

"At least I'm not a whore like you!" Caitlyn spat, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a triumphant way.

Alex teared up a bit but swallowed her tears before picking her Blackberry back up and resuming whatever she was doing on it before.

I rolled my eyes at their antics. They did this ALL the time. That was when I heard the doorbell ring. Hopefull it was Dean or Nate or even my mom, since I hadn't seen her pratically ALL morning.

"Don't kill eachother," I ordered as the doorbell rang once again; geez, lack of patience much?

I opened up the door just as said person was about to ring the bell again. To my surprise, it was Tess, the sassy girl from last night.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she adjusted her knock off lilac Marc Jacobs polo on her rail thin body. I knew it was knockoff because I had the real thing upstairs.

"I'm here to pick up the check," she answered awkwardly as I just nodded. Why does my mom feel the need to NOT warn me about these important things?

"Of course, it's Tiffany right?" I asked, leading her towards my mom's office where she kept all of the important documents, assuming the check would be there too. I didn't want to sound like I had religiously memorized everyone's names that had been in the kitchen last night…

"Tess," she corrected with a bit of venom in her voice. Okay, maybe I should've "remembered" her name.

"Oh…do you always cater with Connie?" I started; remembering that "Connie's Catering" had been on the van that they left in yesterday.

"She's my mom. Shane is my brother. Ella is his twin. We also have an older brother and sister that are in college," she explained, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her Calvin Klein white knockoff capris. God, I officially hate Marshalls.

"Wow you have a lot of siblings!" I exclaimed as we entered my mom's office. "Do you still go to school?" I interrogated as I skimmed over my mom's very unorganized desk searching for her stationary envelope.

"Um, we go to Sun Valley High on the other side of town," Tess stated, shifting her weight to her right foot as she fiddled with her pin straight blonde hair.

"Wait, why are you blonde? And why do you have blue eyes?" I questioned, recalling that the rest of her family had brunette hair and hazel eyes.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she fired back which caused me to get slightly offended because she should be grateful that someone even cared about her, as far as I'm concerned, boring life.

"Maybe I'm just curious," I stated as I fished out an envelope with "Connie's Catering" scrawled across the front.

"I dyed my hair and got contacts," she said with a shrug as she took the envelope from me.

I led the way back to the front door after grabbing Fiji water from my mom's mini fridge. Tess raised her eyebrows at me as I took a long, much needed drink but before I could ask why, she shrugged it off and opened the door.

"There's this party Friday night…do you wanna go?" I asked with a smile, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"You're asking _me _to go to a party with _you?_" she restated in disbelief, her mouth slightly ajar.

"You don't get out much," I said, because it was totally obvious that she didn't, "and neither does your 50 siblings. They can come to, I know you want to".

Tess was about to protest but instead she just closed her mouth and nodded. I gave her a small smile as I heard Caitlyn and Alex coming down the stairs.

"Pick you up at 7, bye!" I shoved her out the door and quickly closed it behind her as Alex and Caitlyn came into view,

"Who was that?" Alex questioned looking at the door and back at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Nobody important, just one of the caterers," I partially lied because yes it was one of the caterers but it _was_ somebody important; at least to me. I hadn't meant to seem rude by pushing Tess out the door like that but I knew Caitlyn and Alex. I heard how they had rudely judged Shane and I didn't really think Tess would be able to handle the criticism of Alex _and_ Caitlyn. See, I am a nice person.

….******…***.*.

"Are you guise busy after school?" Nate started, stuffing a piece of sushi into his mouth as Alex rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Nope why," I answered, picking apart my roast beef sub only to put it back together without the roast beef.

"We haven't hung in forever, let's go to the movies!" Caitlyn squealed as Dean took my roast beef and stuffed it into his mouth

"What are we, in the seventh grade?" Dean questioned with his mouth full, causing Alex to scoff in disapproval.

"Dean, chew, swallow, and then talk," Alex coaxed, trying to turn Dean into a good boyfriend so she could finally have a valid reason for admitting her feelings to him that everyone already knew about.

"Yeah seriously, who goes to the movies anymore?" I asked, causing Dean to give me a high five.

"This is why you're my best friend Mitch!" he exclaimed.

"Come on dude, there will be sex scenes!" Nate started with a smirk.

"PG-13," Dean asked with a growing smile.

Looked like we were going to the movies tonight…

….*******…***.*.

.ever. I had decided to sit by Alex who wouldn't shut up about how sexy Dean was and Dean who kept whispering "Sex, sexy, cum, penis, dick, and vagina" in my ear the WHOLE movie. Really, I thought Nate was the perverted one!

Alex decided that she didn't want to go home but wanted to stay over my house so now we were relaxing in my bed read Teen Vogue and Cosmogirl.

"Are you busy Friday?" Alex asked, not bothering to look up from an article about Demi Lovato.

"Yeah, um my mom want us to go to dinner…in Orlando…together," I lied convincingly because when I wanted, I could be a pretty good liar.

"When can we plan your mother's assasination?" Alex joked through clenched teeth.

"As soon as our staff doesn't suspect it," I played along with a chuckle.

**Ok, next part will be the party and then some Smitchie stuff will happen there and it'll be SUPER LONG cuz im just amzing like that!(: Read and Review please while I go cry a bit…Demi visited the treatment center she was at in January today and now people are saying she milked her story…bastards, she's really strong for going in a ten mile radius of that place! OH and funny story, I was drinking Red Bull(stupid addiction) and since I am the worlds CLUMSIEST GIRL, I spilled it all over my newly written syllabus! So now I have to write a NEW NEW NEW ONE! Soory, guise, maybe I just need to be more careful with these things…okay well READ AND REVIEW. Oan jason does come into the story just not now! Seriosuly, bai!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO WHAT IS UUUUUUUP IN THE HIIIIIIZ HOOOOOUZZZZZZZZZEEE! AHAHAHA, u guise werent expecting that were you! Im in an amzing mood today, which is rare but hey, theres a first time for everything! OLE! Okay did u guise hear about the Santa Slam? Joe and Demi in the same venue and Joe making it totally obivous that Sorry is boutz Demi… real smooth Joesph. They are performing like 4 more times in the same venue for these Christmassy things…oh geez. Apparently the crowd was screaming I'M SORRY FOR DEMI and then Joe was all like sshhhhh and pointing a demi with one of those im totally in love smiles. And people are saying they hugged! *hyperventilation moment* okay, im done fangirling, after my obnoxious thank you you can read the chapter! THANK YOU MERCI MERCI THANK YOU MERCI THANK YOU if I knew how to say thankyou in another language I would but I don't…soo READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: we've established my unownership of these things.**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 5 Part 2

"_I can see this unraveling, _

_Your love is where I'm falling, _

_So please don't catch me…"_

_-Catch Me, Demi Lovato_

Friday came quicker than I had expected it to and I thanked God that I had grabbed that new Michael Kors striped sequined dress that had just hit the racks on the emergency shopping trip two weeks ago. Even though my best friend of all time, Jason Black, lives in New York, for some odd reason he wanted to have his party down at Caitlyn's parents' club, "The Luxe" in downtown Miami. So he had flown down all his friends and private jets just for his 18th birthday. The things money could do.

Currently, I was sitting out in my shiny convertible waiting for Tess to come out of her two story house. It looked so cozy and warm, like an actual family lived there and that they actually loved eachother. It made me wonder if Tess' parents were the type that baked those really gooey cookies for guests and didn't have them sitting in the sitting room but instead welcomed them into the living room. That never happened at my house.

An abrupt knock on my window jolted me from my thoughts and I looked over noticing Tess standing outside in an almost see through white tank dress with graphic designs decorating it and a black belt hanging loosely just above her hips.

"Can you unlock the door?" she asked, twirling a curly strand of golden blonde hair around her pointer finger.

I hit the unlock button next to me and she smoothly slid in, running her hands over the invisible wrinkles in her liquid black leggings.

"What, the rest of the Brady Bunch isn't coming with you?" I joked, snorting at myself. Why am I not a comedian? I instantly regretted it though as a look of shame crossed Tess' face but disappeared just as fast as it came.

"Shane is. But Ella is grounded," Tess stated with a light shrug. And right on cue, the back door opened and Shane slipped in.

"Hello to you too," I greeted which he responded to with a grunt causing me to roll my eyes. I pulled out of their driveway and headed towards downtown Miami, without my rich bratty friends but instead to genuinely nice people. What a difference two weeks can make!

"JASON!" I screamed as soon as I caught his eye. Jason and I had attended the same private daycare together when we were little in New York and I actually had BOTH of my parents. I had moved to Miami in the 7th grade leaving him behind with the promise that we'd stay best friends. And we did. Because it was impossible to NOT love Jason, no matter how much of an airhead he can be. Besides, he gives the BEST HUGS EVER!

"MITCHIE MOO!" he called with the same enthusiam, causing me to cringe at my very old nickname. He was the only one that was even allowed to think of calling me that. He wrapped his large arms around me, lifting me off the ground to spin me around a bit. I laughed as he set me back down but refused to let me go.

"Dude, release; I can't breathe!" I exclaimed and he made sure to squeeze me harder for five more seconds before finally letting me go, an obnoxious smile gracing his features.

"I've missed you so much! NYC is so boring without my Partner In Crime!" Jason gushed, running his hand through his moppy brown locks.

"I know! I miss my teddy bear!" I pouted, until I remembered that I had unexpectedly brought two extra people along. I turned on my heel only to notice Tess rhythimically swaying to the music that boomed over the speakers and Shane just awkwardly standing next to her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He could almost pass as an Abercrombie model. Wait what; SHUT UP MITCHIE!

"I hope you don't mind but I brought along two friends," I started, letting the word "friends" naturally slip through my lips. It was so easy, referring to them as friends even though I'm sure Alex or Caitlyn would be mortified if they caught me dead with these people.

"The more the merrier," Jason shrugged, looking behind me at Shane, "is that your boyfriend?"

It took a lot in me to laugh out loud at this. Shane, my boyfriend? Pssh, he wishes! "No he's not, just a friend. That's Shane and his sister Tess," I introduced as Tess flashed him not so perfect rows of pearly whites.

"So nice to meet you," she greeted, batting her eyelashes like a pro. I love this girl, she's a natural.

"You too Tess," Jason replied, obviously love struck. I left the two of them and headed to get something to drink, figuring Shane would be fine without my supervision. I mean, he's had to have been to a party before, right?

"Can I get a Cosmo please, extra dirty?" I ordered with a sultry smile, enchancing the bar tender as he stumbled to pour my drink. I smiled as he slid it across the countertop and I snatched it up, tauntingly tipping it towards my lips and taking a nice long sip. Gosh, how much alcohol did he pour in here?

Next thing I knew I was upstairs in a cramped bathroom, admiring all the gorgeous faces I could make in the mirror. I tried doing one of those sexy pouts and giggled, realizing I could pull it off pretty well. I scrunched my face up and made a small grunting nose, laughing at how hilarious it looked. God, I was so drunk! Ha, how am I gonna get home tonight? Mom's gonna kill me…oh jeez, I'm in so much trouble! Hahaha, is that how I look when I make that face?

I did a few yoga fire breaths only to realize how completely sexy I looked while doing those and did a few more, chuckling at myself the whole time. I pushed open the door to the bathroom, almost falling over but gawfawing like the drunk idiot I am at the moment. That was when I suddenly felt a pair of rough hands grasp my hips, colliding against a body and the person just kept feeling up and down my body. What the hell?

**Shane POV (are you excited? This is my first time doing this, don't judge too harshly =p)**

I roamed around this enormous exclusive club that I was at for some reason. I didn't even belong here, I don't know why I let Tess drag me here. She claims that if I don't get out of the house soon, I'm gonna go crazy. Well, I'm not because clearly I am perfectly fine. All I wanted to do was stay home instead of being surrounded by a whole bunch of drunk adolescents for some guy that was a bit fruity in my opinion. But whatever…speaking of, where was Tess anyways? Knowing her she was probably flirting with some private school kid which was WAY out of her league while Mitchie was grinding against a whole bunch of random guys. I may not know her but I know her type and that's what her type does.

I wandered up the stairs to see if I could find some privacy like a bathroom or something but instead I found part of the reason I was at this shindig. There Mitchie was grinding against some blonde haired, blue eyed Adonas, her eyes glazed over with lust and a smirk plastered on her lips. Ugh, I knew Mitchie was "that type of girl". Wait a sec, I took a closer look. Mitchie wasn't grinding she was pushing. Her eyes weren't glazed over with lust but with fear. And she was smirking; she was on the verge of tears. What the heck?

"Chad, get off of me!" She screeched, apparently trying to get someone's attention over the loud music. But it was like the whole party was ignoring her. I suppose I should go help her but I kinda wanna see how this plays out.

"Come on babe, I never got to finish this up last time," he began to nibble at her ear and kinda forced her to kiss him, which was where I decided to step in because he was on his way to raping her!

"Get off of her!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and easily throwing him up against the wall. Not in the mood for a fight, I scooped Mitchie up into my arms and headed down the stairs, passing past all the party people as I desperately looked for an exit. I could feel her shaking in my arms and my shirt was currently soaked, but I could care less about Tess right now. That rhymed…

I pushed through the doors of the club and I tried to remember where she had parked her car at. All the cars in the lot looked the same to me; shiny, expensive, European.

I spotted it and ran over, thanking God and Jesus that her doors were unlocked as I put her in the passenger seat, still sobbing and still shaking. I climbed into the driver's seat as she silently handed me the keys, covering her face in her hands as if ashamed of herself.

"Mitchie?" I asked nervously, not because I was scared she would snap on me but more scared that she was having an emotional breakdown right now.

"What?" she whispered, trying desperately to wipe away her tears. I felt bad; she looked so helpless and scared and all I wanted to do was just hug her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" there was no way I was gonna ask "what's wrong" because obviously I already knew what was wrong just not the depth of it.

"That was his third time trying to rape me. I don't even know what he was doing there, he doesn't know Jason!" she choked out, leaning her head against the window of her car and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Is he your ex?" I asked, heading to my house since I didn't really know where her's was and plus, I wanted to make sure she was in a stable condition before leaving her alone.

"Yeah and I just can't seem to…get away from him. He, he cheated on me with my best friend….yet he won't…leave me alone," she cried as we pulled into my driveway. Mom would probably kill me for coming home without Tess but I felt the strange need to protect Mitchie. She almost got raped by her ex, the girl needed protection.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked and she shook her head frantically, snatching her keys out of the ignition and sutffing them in the cup holder.

"Please don't take me home. My mom will murder me! Is it too much for me to stay here?" Mitchie pleaded, jutting out her bottom lip and clasping her hands together. This was probably her first time ever begging for something.

"Okay," I agreed, getting out of the car so I could take her inside. I opened the door and scooped her into my arms and smiled a bit as she snuggled in closer to me.

"You're so comforting," she said and I could tell that she was smiling, which you know, caused me to smile a bit too.

*******….***…*.*

Why was she not asleep yet? It's been 4 hours! I thought drunk people are usually tired! This girl was the complete opposite of tired, she was a ball of energy and if she didn't calm down, she would wake the whole house.

"I WANT A HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS, ONLY A HIPPOPOTAMUS WILL DO! DON'T WANT A DOLL, NO DINKY TINKER TOY, I WANT A HIPPOPOTAMUS TO PLAY WITH AND ENJOY!" Mitchie screamed loudly and very off key, causing me to wanna duck tape her mouth. Gosh, wasn't this the same girl that was crying 4 hours ago.

"Mitchie, can you ple..." I was cut off by the next verse.

"I WANT A HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS; I DON'T THINK SANTA CLAUS WILL MIND DO YOU?" Mitchie sang with a toothy grin, banging her mile high stiliettos against the side of my bed, causing even more of a ruckus.

I heard a loud banging on my door and lunged at Mitchie, covering her mouth with my hand, causing her to bite it then growl.

"SHANE SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Ella shouted, knowing that since my door was closed I didn't want to be bothered.

"Sorry Ella," I apologized as Mitchie bit my hand again, causing it to sting a bit. Gosh, does she get her teeth sharpened or something?

"Mitchie, why don't we do something silent, like play 20 questions?" I suggested, refusing to move my hand until she quieted down.

She just nodded and I cautiously removed my hand as she smiled at me, causing me to go a bit weak but I ignored it as I kneeled down to take off her shoes. She giggled and began to play with my hair, twisting random strands around her fingers and becoming kinda obsessed with it. I stood up, causing her to pull my hair a bit which caused a bit of pain on my part but I ignored. This is what I get for bringing home a drunk girl.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, starting the game off. I didn't really know what else to aske her so, why not start with something simple?

She sobered up at this, sexily raising one eyebrow at me. Wait, what did I just think? "You can ask me anything and you choose that?" she retorted, giving me a look.

"That just counted as one of your questions," I stated with a smirk, causing her to snort. Her snort was so adorable. STOP IT SHANE!

"Who counts in 20 questions?" she asked with a small smile.

"I do, and now you have 18 left," she jokingly rolled her eyes and returned to being drunk and obnoious, but she was still cute either way.

*******…..***…*.*

"Wait do it again!" I exclaimed with a loud life, despite it being like 2 am in the morning.

Mitchie touched her tongue to her nose again and then burst into a fit of giggles, almost falling off the bed but luckily I caught her.

"Okay, okay," she said, taking deep breaths, "why does Tess have contacts but you have glasses?" she asked, taking my glasses off my face and setting them aside.

"I like my glasses," I defended. I had the option to get contacts but I really didn't want them.

"I like them too…they're different," she stated with one of those breath taking smiles.

"What's your full name?" I asked with a smirl, never actually hearing HER real name before even though I'd already told her mine.

"Michella Asiala Devonne Torres!" she screamed with a giggle, bouncing up and down on each syllable.

I laughed along with her and before I knew it we were lying side by side…in my bed…I was in bed with a drunk girl.

"Are you scared to fall in love?" she questioned out of the blue, rolling on her side to stare at me.

"Kind of, I always read that people get hurt and I don't really want to get my heart broken…what about you?" I answered honestly, realizing that we probably weren't playing the game anymore.

"Yes, I've had my heart broken so many times that I just don't think I can trust anyone to not break it," she responded, leaning in closer to me.

"If it matters, I'd never break your heart," I said in all seriousness because she may look like a spoiled brat, but Mitchie was genuine and cute and getting closer to my lips…

And then it happened. We just kissed; it was simple and sweet. Not too much, not too little. The perfect first kiss with a girl that lived in a gated community, a girl with a European car, a girl that liked my glasses…

**Mitchie POV**

Kiss. Kissing. Kisser. Lips. Carmex. Glasses. Smile. I kissed Shane Gray, I actually kissed Shane Gray. His lips tasted like Carmex and I have officially decided that I love Carmex. He looks so handsome without glasses on…hmmm his lips on mine, us falling asleep together, his smile. This is what those people in the Nicholas Sparks books talk about…but wait, I'm not in love with him! No, I just get butterflies whenever I'm around him and an electric jolt courses through my body whenever he touches me…but I'm not in love. Because Mitchie Torres simply does NOT fall in love. Point. Blank. Period.

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! So what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me cuz this took forever and I should finish my cornell notes but I wanted to do this instead! THEY KISSED! Eeeeeeeeeeeep :D haha, I knew that was gonna happen but you didn't! I worked hard on this so review for me, kay? LOVE YOU GUISE, NIGHT NIGHT STAY STRONG –SOPHIE :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Can I just say that I love you guise? GOSH, ALL THESE SWEET REVIEWS 3 when I get to 15 reviews, I'll reply at the beginnning of the chapters, k? and since you guise have been saying really nice stuff about my stories, im gonna work extra hard to update! And try to make the stories longer! Ok, so it wont be alll that frequent because my science teacher is forcing me to do this science fair and I have cheer competitions…but I will push myself! Okay, so on Joe and Demi, I havent heard anything about them but everyone is freaking out because DEMI IS PERFORMING WITH KELLY CLARSKON! HER IDOL! AND IM LIKE FANGIRLING AND OMG, THIS IS HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE! But um, lets get to the story now(:**

**DISCLAIMER: its only chapter 6 and im tired of doing these "Disclaimers"**

Two Worlds Colide: Chapter 6

"_Feels like I'm falling and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes._

_You make me crazier, crazier…"_

_-Crazier, Taylor Swift_

I lay there, next to Shane with my arms still wrapped around his neck, a smile playing on my lips. I replayed the kiss over and over in my head, my smile practically eating my face. I know you expect a drunk person to not be able to remember anything but it had all come back to me in a dream. Freaky, right? I had woken up as soon as I realized that _I _had been the one to kiss him, that _I _had been the one that had cuddled up to him. What was my sudden inspiration to even have an interest in someone that could possibly become in my boyfriend in the future?

I looked up at him and smiled even wider if possible, remembering how he had played my knight in shining armor, saving me from Chad last night. I growled just at the thought of Chad; how could he try to rape me AGAIN? He had Sonny, why would he still even be remotely interested in me? I thought that after Clarissa had called the police, he would leave me alone. The blonde haired bastard had probably bribed his way out of punishment. I cringed at the rememberance of his rough hands all over my body, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth…

"Hey, what's wrong?"Shane asked apparenly awake as he tried to desperately calm me down. I didn't even realize I was crying until he began to wipe my tears away with his thumb and gently kissed my cheek, causing me to cry even more. When was the last time anyone had touched me with so much care?

"I'm sorry, just last night with Ch..Chad, and…" he cut me off, placing a short yet sweet kiss on my lips.

"Stop worrying about him. You'll get worry lines on your forehead," he attempted to lighten the mood which caused me to chuckle.

"So, um what now?" I asked awkwardly, moving in closer to him. Gosh, I hope I don't have bad morning breath.

"Well usually in movies, this is the part where the guy sneaks the girl out," Shane stated with one of his adorable smiles as I let out an obnoxious guffaw.

"I've never seen a movie like this," I replied because in all honesty, I haven't.

"Neither have I but I don't think my parents would really like this scene," he said, gesturing to our position. I giggled and unwrapped my arms from aorund his neck, standing up to stretch out the kinks in my neck.

"Here, it's probably a bit chilly outside," he tossed me a very large green sweatshirt with the words "Sun Valley Gators" splashed across the front and "Gray" in bold letters on the back. Hmmm, I wonder what sport he plays.

We made our way to my car, his large sweatshirt practically swallowing up my body. I realized that without heels, he was actually quite tall compared to my 5'3 height. I giggled as he helped me into the car and handed me my shoes.

"Hey Shane," I whisper yelled because I was completely unaware of the time.

He turned around; touching two fingers up to his nose only to awkardly lower them again when he realized his glasses weren't there. He's so adorable!

"Yeah?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"So on Wednesday I don't have school…so I was wondering if, um, maybe we could hang out together?" I asked, my voice squeaking in odd places. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting him to be gone when I opened them again. But what I didn't expect was his reaction.

"I'd love to spend the day with you," he smiled at me, causing butterflies to flutter around in my stomach.

"Great, I'll see you then," I agreed, my smile eating up my face again. I don't even remember the last time I've been this happy….

**Tuesday**

"So, since we don't have school tomorrow, I was thinking an ALL DAY PARTAAAAAAAY! Who's in?" Nate suggested with one of those cocky smirks I couldn't stand.

"An all day party? Uhh, no, I don't want to spend my day off partying," Alex argued with a humph.

"What do you think Mitchie?" Dean asked, nudging my side.

"Oh I can't. I'm uh, spending the day, with uh, Clarissa," I lied, resisting the urge to blush wildly at the thought of the person I would _actually _be spending the day with.

"And you're spending the day with your nanny because…?" Caitlyn interrogated, sipping on a smoothie.

"We, uh, haven't spent a lot of time together lately…WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYWORLD!" I screamed like a child, catching the attention of some of my peers.

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow," Nate bluntly stated, causing me to heavily sigh. Since when had he become a weather man?

"Bottom line is, I can't hang tomorrow," I concluded, slamming down my Red Bull in aggravation. They finally got the hint and didn't bother me on the subject for the rest of the day. Thank God.

**Wednesday**

I woke up at nine, too excited to sleep any longer. As Nate had said, it was raining outside and it didn't look as if it would clear up anytime soon. I growled at my large bay window before going downstairs to get some breakfast, tugging on Shane's sweatshirt that I had decided to sleep in.

"Good morning Michelle," Antonio, our butler, greeted as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Toni!" I enthusiatically greeted, going to the pantry for a box of Frosted Flakes (**see what I did there?(;)**

"You seem happy," he noted on my mood because usually in the morning, I was the type of person that you did NOT want to mess with. I poured some milk into my bowl and spooned out a polite amount of cereal stuffing it into my mouth.

I just smiled until I noticed that the house was unusually quiet for it to be Wednesday.

"Where's mom and Clarissa?" I asked, making a face as I realized that the cereal was disgusting. I dumped it down the food disposal and sighed; there goes my breakfast.

"Your mother went to go check out the competition and Clarissa is helping her," he explained as I groaned in frustration. A) Mom was always checking out the competition and B) who was supposed to help me pick out my oufit for today?

"Um actually, I need your help," I started, biting down on my lower lip.

He paused, looking at me intently, "with what?"

I took a deep breath and switched my weight to my left foot. "I have a date today and I don't wanna look like…myself. Help me?" I asked with an unsure smile.

"With Mr. Gray of course," he said, more as a statement than a question.

I raised my eyebrow at him until I took a sniff and remembered that I was wearing his sweatshirt. It smelled like Dove soap, woodsy and fresh like it was all natural. Nothing like the expensive colognes I smelled all day.

"Doesn't matter," I hastily replied, a rush of red shooting up my neck uncontrollaby.

"I don't really know much about the fashion of teenage girls but just wear what you feel comfortable in. No heels, guady bags, sparkly tops, just dress like… a middle class girl would," he advised with a smile.

I nodded my head, slowly processing all of the information he was giving me. So basically I should dress like I go to public school and live in a house like Shane's? Well, that shoudn't be too hard…

I never realized how nervous I actually was for spending the day with Shane until I was sitting in his driveway in my car, palms sweating and heart racing as if I were about to jump off the world's tallest mountain. I hoped I wasn't too dressy, I had discovered that wearing a dress with wellies was quite fashionable for a rainy day, so I had thrown on a navy polka dotted dress from Topshop that I had never worn and Hunter red wellies on along with some chalky blue trench coat I had randomly found. I know that the red boots were a bit of a cross with my red hair but I didn't really care, I just didn't want Shane to think I was some spoiled brat.

So, deciding that I had stayed in the car long enough, I determindly opened my door, opening up my Chinese (mom bought it for me) umbrella, placing one wellied foot on the pavement followed by the other, slamming the door shut and strutting to the front door. I smoothed out my dress and rang the doorbell, putting on a genuine smile as I waited for somebody to answer.

"Umm, Mitchie?" Tess answered, staring at me in surprise before oggling my outfit. Gosh, I would seriously have to take this girl on a real shopping spree sometime.

"Hi, I'm here for your brother," I said, closing my umbrella as she let me in, still oggling my outfit. I looked up at her, because she was quite taller than me and noticed that she was in a comfy pair of pajama shorts with some booties and a loose v-neck.

"Yeah, he told me. He's eating breakfast with my mom," she stated as I followed her to the kitchen after taking off my boots because I just assumed that they didn't want muddy trails all over their house.

We entered their kitchen, which was cozy and non gourmet but still cute and modern. They had marble countertops surprisingly and updated apliances, with report cards and a family picture taped on the fridge. Why wasn't my house this homey?

"Oh, I didn't know you'd be here this early," Shane said as soon as he saw me. His eyes travelled from my feet, stopped at my chest, and then met my own eyes. Gosh, I didn't know he was the pervy type.

"It's 12:00," I bluntly reminded him as he smiled which caused me to smile which caused Tess to gag a bit.

"Shane, that is no way to greet a lady," his mom (Connie?) reprimanded him, turning to me with a smile, "I don't think we've properly met. I'm Connie, Shane's mom," she pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned. She gave really comforting and loving hugs, even though this is only our second time meeting.

"I'm Michella, but you can call me Mitchie," I replied, smiling at her.

"Mom, I want pancakes! Can you make me some?" Ella came out of nowhere, with a serious case of bedhead and pajamas with a little green dude all over them.

"Mitchie are you hungry?" Connie politely questioned. Before I could protest my stomach rumbled causing everyone in the kitchen to laugh as I just blushed.

"I'll take that as I yes…I'll make some brunch for everyone. Out of the kitchen!" Connie ordered and we all shuffled out, me behind Shane as Ella and Tess collasped on the couch in the living room to watch TV.

"Come on Princess," Shane grabbed my hand which caused an electric shot to shoot all through my body, which I ignored and just followed him up the stairs. Some things people don't know about me is that when I'm nervous, I ramble.

"So um, I'm sorry if I'm too dressed up, I didn't really know what to wear. Your mom is really nice but I'm honestly not all that hungry. My mom doesn't really know I'm here so what time should I-" I was cut off by him urgently placing his lips on mine, even though we were on the middle of the stairs. I smiled through the kiss but before I could even kiss back, he pulled away.

"Stop rambling and you look perfect," he complimented as I hid my face as it turned an embarrassing shade of pink.

I followed him up the stairs to his room, remembering how he had carried me up them a few days ago. We entered and I instantly reminisced in our first kiss, him comforting me, playing 20 questions, falling asleep together. I smiled at all the memories as I went to sit on his bed.

"I'm gonna go shower and get dressed real quick then we'll head out, kay?" he explained, grabbing some clothes from his messy dresser and looking at me for confirmation.

"Where are we going?" I asked, crossing one lean tan leg over the other. Right now, I loved my dad for being Italian.

"That's for me to know and you to find out…later," he placed a kiss on my forehead than removed his glasses, going down the hall to his bathroom and just leaving me to awkwardly sit in his room. Classy Shane, real classy.

*******….***…*.*

After Connie had insisted that we eat before we leave, we were on our way to God knows where with Shane driving my car. Which was a surprise because I NEVER let anyone drive my car; not even _Alex._ I guess it was just his stupid charm and admiration of this European vehicle. I fidgeted in the passenger seat and he looked over, shooting me a smile before focusing on the road again. The silence wasn't awkward…it was just silent.

"How was your morning?" he started, trying to make conversation. I giggled at his attempt, he was so adorable.

"Amazing, what about yours?" I replied with a smile, which I just couldn't seem to keep off my face.

"It was kinda bad until this _beautiful _girl showed up at my door," Shane said with a smile, winking at me as I played along.

"Really, tell me about this girl. She sounds interesting," I giggled at our antics. I had met him a week ago yet everything just seemed so natural…the chorus to that stupid Selena Gomez song played in my head as Shane went on.

"Well, she has this gorgeous red hair that brings out her sparkling caramel eyes, and she has a bit of an attitude, but it just makes her ten times more attractive," Shane described with a bit of humor in his voice.

I let out a loud laugh at this, gently smacking his arm as he swerved a bit. I would've normally freaked but I didn't even break a sweat. If anything, I was smiling even more.

"Well, I know this really hot guy who spilled food on me when we first met. Turns out, he's my knight in shining armour," I sincerely said, turning my body so I could stare at Shane.

"Really, what's he like?" he asked, stopping the car. I didn't even look up to see where we were, I wasn't that curious anymore.

"He's handsome, inside and out, and he's an amazing kisser. And we come from two different worlds but I'm sure he understands me completely," I said, leaning closer to him.

"He sounds like the perfect guy," Shane joked, leaning closer as well.

"Trust me, he is," I whispered before our lips finally collided against eachothers. I wrapped my hands into his hair as the kiss intensified, him pulling me closer to him with his hands. They weren't rough like Chad's but soft and controlled. And his lips tasted like syrup and Carmex, and I remembered how I had picked up some cherry Carmex the other day because it reminded me of him. Was it possible to be making out in a car with a guy you met a more than a week ago? I've never seen this happen in movies.

The heat in the car blasted on us which didn't really help much considering that we already quite horny. I smiled as he placed me on his lap even though my back was uncomfortably digging into the steering wheel.

"Mitchie your beautiful," he complimented again, causing me to blush and hide my face in his shoulders. I was used to compliments of course but most of them were to get my attention. There were barely any that was sincere.

"And you're my knight in shining armor," I said with a 1000 watt smile causing him to chuckle.

"Okay princess," he joked as I realized the position we were in. In my car, at a public place; if my mom saw us she would possibly die.

"So um, where are we?" I asked, tugging a strand of hair behind my ear.

"The skating rink downtown," he shyly answered, causing my mouth to go slightly agape. Another thing people don't know about me is that I am the clumsiest girl ever. And I have no idea how to skate.

"Shane, I um, I've never skated before," I insecurely explained, horrified at the thought of falling all over the rink in front of him.

"I'll teach you," he promised with one of those smiles I had grown to love. It didn't take much for him to convince me to get out the car and go skating with him. It felt weird, because I usually would have to be bribed to do something I've never done before. All it took was a smile, a small kiss, and before I knew it I was trading in my $200.00 wellies for a pair of used skates, with Shane right beside me.

"Okay, so carefully come onto the wink," Shane coaxed as little kids zoomed past us as if they had been doing this their whole life. Here I was, 17, and skating for the first time…EVER.

"Shane, I can't do this," I said scared for my life as he stood a little bit in front of me, holding onto my hands so I wouldn't fall.

"Michella Asiala Devonne Torres," I blushed at the use of my full name, "you can and WILL do this and I will not let you fall," he promised as I took a deep breath and shuffled a bit onto the rink.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes," I mumbled and wished I could cross my arms but resisted because his hands felt nice.

An annoying pop song that had been on the radio for weeks played over us as I took another step onto the rink. I was completely on now, it was now or never.

"Okay, so just glide your feet one at a time," Shane instructed as I tried to concentrate on not falling. I glided my left foot and was surprised when I didn't slip. But when I glided my right foot, and slipped and fell on the gorund, Shane tumbling down with me.

"See, I told you! I'm too clumsy to skate!" I fumed, because I had clearly said that I had never skated before so basically it was his fault that he was on the ground with me.

"Mitchie, chill out; everyone falls on their first time," he said, carefully pulling me up. I calmed down a bit then took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said with a bit of determination in my voice. I wanted to be like those couples in those cheesy movies who skated around the rink holding hands and stealing kisses. So, I guessed I would have to learn to skate like a pro so we could get to that point. Not that we were an official couple but we were pretty close to it.

"So, one foot at a time…glide, glide," he instructed, gliding along with me. I smiled as I realized that I was actually skating, this was so much fun!

"SHANE, I'm doing it, I'M SKATING!" I exclaimed with glee, not even losing my balance despite my excitement. He laughed at me then pulled me along next to him, so we were skating side by side instead of face to face.

A smile tugged at my lips as we circled the rink, me murmuring the lyrics to "Naturally" by Selena Gomez. What a coincendence.

"No bruises, hair still in place, eyes still shining, congratulations, you're an accomplised skater," Shane joked, as we walked hand in hand back to my car. The rain had stopped but it still smelled like rain. The sun was shining and it seemed as if the whole world was inline with my mood. I was happy and completely hypnotized by Shane. Could life get any better?

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I slipped into the passenger seat and passed him my keys. He stuck them into the ignition and nodded. We had been skating for the past 3 hours, not once getting bored.

"Yeah, I know this great place we could go to," he said as we pulled out of the skating arena and smoothly pulled onto the main road. I nodded, suddenly in the mood for a big juicy burger. My mom never let me eat those.

"Do they have burgers?" I questioned with a knowing smirk. He smiled and nodded causing me to squeal. I am so out of character today… but maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

*******….***…*.*

It was around 6 when we were leaving the "great place Shane knew we could go to" aka, McDonalds. I had gladly eaten half a Big Mac and swallowed down a whole pint of medium fries, enjoying the greasy, over processed food. I hadn't had McDonalds since like the 7th grade!

Shane turned on the radio as we rode back to his house but wasn't satisfied with anything that came on. So instead he switched to CD and I smiled, realizing what CD I had left in there.

"You like Taylor Swift?" he questioned in a disgusted tone, as 'Untouchable' played through the car. Perfect rainy day song.

"Yeah, but only her old stuff. All she sings about now is her ex boyfriends," I said, smiling as the chorus came on. I loved Untouchable; I wished she would write more stuff like this.

"Well then, I couldn't agree more…even though I don't really listen to Taylor Swift. But Tess loves her," he explained as the next song came on.

"Ella, is she your twin? You guise look so much alike," I asked, intrigued by his family. They argued like any normal family but I loved how they all had this bond because there was so many of them.

"Yeah, we're both 18 even though she fails to act like it. Tess is 15, she's turning 16 this weekend," Shane went on, as he smoothly steered through the streets of downtown Miami.

I made a mental note to pick Tess up something for her birthday so that she could have one designer to her name. Ouch, okay that was kind of mean.

Shane pulled the car into a deserted parking lot as the rain started to pick up again. I raised my eyebrow at him as Fearless came on.

"Let's be cheesy teenagers and dance in the rain to a Taylor Swift song," he said in all seriousness, causing me to giggle.

"Um, okay…" we both exited the car, leaving the windows down and turning the music up. I left my umbrella in my car and Shane grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him. I smiled as the first chords of the song played.

"_There's something bout the way,_

_The street looks when it just rained, _

_There's a glow on the pavement, _

_You walk me to the car. _

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there,_

_In the middle of the parking lot…yeah"_

I smiled as I rested my head on Shane's shoulder, the rain coming down harder and harder, but for once I didn't care that I was ruining an expensive dress or that I could possibly get sick. I just cared that I was dancing in the middle of a storm with the most amazing guy ever.

"_And I don't know how it gets better than this,_

_You take my hand and drive me head first, Fearless._

_And I don't why but with you I'd dance _

_In a storm with my best dress,_

_Fearless"_

"Shane, we're gonna get sick," I chuckled which caused him to just pull me closer.

"At least we're gonna be sick together," Shane replied, causing me to plant a kiss on his cheek as the song continued.

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. For the first time in my life, I was completely Fearless.

"So, this is the awkward part when the date ends and the boy doesn't know what to say," Shane stated as we stood on his porch. I giggled at this as I ran my hands through my wet hair.

"Well, usually this is where the boy and girl kiss," I said, taking a step towards him so our soaking bodies were touching.

"Yeah, it is," our lips crashed together as I wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my hands in his hair. I smiled as his hands dropped to the small of my back, pulling us even closer together if possible. My tongue slipped into his mouth and I realized that this whole day, I hadn't care about getting my dress wet, or using used skates. All I cared about was being with Shane. It's amazing how two weeks can really change a person.

"My mom is gonna kill me," I said, since I had been out the whole day and left my phone at home.

"Who cares, I'll protect you," Shane said, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down my jaw all the way to my neck.

"Stop trying to seduce me, I'm not your girlfriend yet," I protested as he shot his head up.

"Well, Michella Asiala Devonne Torres, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Shane questioned, his hazel eyes gazing into mine.

I answered by placing a sweet kiss on his lips, expecting to pull away but instead he lifted me up and spun me around, causing me to squeal. Since I'm short, I like to be close to the ground.

"As my girlfriend, you're obligated to come to Tess' Sweet 16 on Saturday," he stated after he had put me down.

"Okay, I'll be there," I confirmed, placing one last kiss on his lips before strutting to my car. I didn't turn around, just left him wanting more. Even though I kind of wanted more too. Because what girlfriend didn't love to kiss her boyfriend in the rain?

**How was it? I know you guise have been waiting for this, their very first date! This chapter took me all morning but it was worth it :3 I know its cheesy but ive had this seen in my mind all week and I just had to add it. Plus, the chapter would be supershort without it. So, since I will be working SUPER DUPER HARD to update, do me a favor and review? Yeah, kaythanks..o and if you have a Twitter and want to follow me, its iAmUNBROKEN or Sparkle Like Lovato! I follow bac and might give some spoilers…just tell me you've read my story(: REVIEW (:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Replies to Reviews(:**

**Princess-in-training122 – ur reviews make me smile(: oh and here's your update(: thanks so much for calling me an amazing writer, its ur reviews that make me want to keep going(:**

**MyDADDYistheKINGofKINGS: haha, I love your username. I don't see why I don't get more reviews either but hey, this is my first story =p oh and thanks, I didn't think itd be all that popular anymore cuz like all the Camp Rock cast went their separate ways but honestly, I still love CR!(: God Bless, Tiffany(:**

**Xtwistedsmile- mysterious username(; thanks for calling me the greatest writer ever, means a lot! I didn't really think I write different from many people but okay(: and thanks for sticking with me!**

**This-x-is-x-me – haha, I love that song!(: Lucy, your reviews are soooo sweet, I feel like ur the only one that reads my author notes LAWLZ! Once again, thanks for calling me an amazing writer, I'll be sure to read some of your work!**

**Marbear691984 – yeah, you got your Jason! Haha, I love jason from camp rock so I had to put him in here! Thanks for reviewing, you were one of my first ones!(:**

**NverSayNver: hehe, are u a belieber too? Love your username, I WILL NEVER SAY NEVER! I actually have read your work, I love Did You Forget! You should update soon! **

**Daydreamwritergirl: I love your username! Well now you know how the story is unraveling, but don't worry if ur getting bored, there's gonna be some drama soon because I have kept my syllabus in a safe place this time!(:**

**Beblobs: ok, I don't know what ur username means =p but thanks for reviewing, you were the second to review!(:**

**..cake. - HEY! U WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER! SHOUTOUT xxxxxx (: so thanks, and I will go back and edit these cuz I made some typos(: ive read like one of your stories and ur a really good writer! Thanks for reviewing(: xxxxxx**

**That took a while, but it was fun. When I get to 20 reviews, I'll do this again. Im trying to create a pattern. Wouldve updated sooner but I got grounded and then I got swamped with homework and I had to spend a day at the hospital because apparently I wasn't getting enough protein): but im fine now and all PROTEINED UP! If that's a word… I don't like this chapter much but eh, whatevr…so on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: eh, wish i at least owned camp rock but I don't own anything cept the plot(:**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 7

"_Know you've been hurt by someone else,_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself._

_But if you let me, here's what I'll do,_

_I'll take care of you…"_

_-Take Care, Drake ft. Rihanna_

On Twitter, I had changed my location to 'Cloud Nine' because after I officially became Shane Gray's girlfriend, that's where I had resided. It seemed as if life was just so much easier to get through after he asked me in the pouring rain to be his girlfriend, then proceeded to kiss me senseless. He makes it so easy to just be myself, not hiding my bad habits or my korkiness from him. Cloud Nine just became more populated, wherever it was.

Currently, I was with Alex and Caitlyn, sunbathing at my house on a glorious Friday. We had went shopping after school for no good reason and they had decided that my house was the best place to chill. So we were lounging on pool chairs surrounding my kidney shaped pool, soaking in the beautiful Miami sunshine. I sighed in ecstasy as Alex spoke up.

"Tawni Hart is throwing a beach party tomorrow. We in?" Alex announced, staring intently at the screen of her Blackberry.

"I can't," I said which wasn't actually a lie because I really couldn't this time. I had promised Shane I would attend Tess' Sweet 16 tomorrow. It made me kind of sad because I couldn't gush about this to my friends or analyze his body movements around me or anything. They would just judge and say that I should date someone more "my type" although I don't recall having one.

"OMIGOSH! Why can't you ever hang with us anymore?" Caitlyn whined, jutting out her bottom lip at me which made me feel guilty because I didn't really feel that bad about ditching them.

"Mom wants to take me out to dinner in Fort Lauderdale," I smoothly lied, realizing how good I was becoming at lying…which wasn't really a good thing.

"You're so retarded, you don't eat dinner till 6, the party starts at 2," Alex bluntly stated in a duh voice.

I guess I could do that, Tess' party didn't start till 6. Plus, when was the last time I had been to a good party?

"We're in," I confirmed with a smile, pushing my Gucci sunglasses higher up my nose so I could continue getting my tan on for my new boyfriend. Life is good.

"Michelle, where are you going?" Lissy asked as soon as one of my glitter Toms covered feet hit the living room. She hasn't talked to me or bothered to ask me where I've been disappearing to for the last week and she suddenly cares now?

"Alex, Caitlyn and I are going to the beach to tan. Then we're heading back to Caitlyn's to study," I partially lied because we were going to the beach but I had no intention of even picking up a book afterwards.

She gave me a look as she brushed her shiny caramel hair off her shoulders and looked down at her nails. "You want me to believe that on a Saturday, you are going to study?" she asked incredously, making sharp eye contact with me.

"Yeah," I said with a small smile, rocking back and forth on my heels as I clutched my Victoria's Secret PINK bag in my hands.

"I want you back by 10, no later," she demanded, taking a polite sip of her sparkling water. When the heck did I have a curfew?

"Since when do I have a friking curfew?" I exclaimed with a frown, placing one manicured hand on my hip.

"Would you like me to make it 9?" Lissy questioned, giving me the eye.

"Whatever, I'll be back by 10," I resolved, stomping to the door out to my car, carelessly throwing my bag into the backseat as I pulled out of the driveway to get Alex.

We arrived at the beach, the party already in full swing. Did I mention that Tawni lived on the beach and her parents never bothered to be home on the weekends so she always had a party? Well, she did and her house was massive and the great thing was, we could party all night if we wanted to. Well I couldn't because I had other commitments. And a stupid curfew.

Alex rang the doorbell as I fixed my slightly see through crop top that was covering up my ruffled navy bikini. I let out of cough as we waited for the door to be opened. I had practically been coughing and stuff since Wednesday but I figured it was just allergies. Usually, we'd have to let ourselves in or ring the doorbell, like a million times, but in less than 3 seconds, the door was opened and we were greeted by Tawni Hart in her usual overly sequined glory.

"MITCHIE, CAITLYN, ALEX, omigosh, I am so glad you guise came! Wouldn't be much of a party without you!" She greeted, air kissing all of her cheeks as she loudly announced our arrival. A few people looked over and sent us smiles and we sent them back, because Tawni had just basically said that the whole party would've sucked without us.

"Thanks Tawn, we're glad we could make it!" I replied just as fakely, using the name I had heard her mom call her once when she used to have sleepovers.

"Come on i…" she was cut off by a raspy voice that made me freeze in place.

"Tawn, there's no more in the keg!" a girl exclaimed, coming into view wearing a purple swimsuit with her black hair tied up in a messy bun. I should've known that Tawni's best friend would be at her party: Sonny.

"Just tell the guys to refill it, there's more in the wine cellar downstairs," Tawni informed as Sonny caught my eye.

"Oh hey Mitchie," she said as if she wasn't expecting me to be here. But she should've because I am the most popular girl in the school and as Tawni had said, there's no party without me.

I wordlessly pushed past her into the party as Alex instantly went up and began flirting with some guy and Caitlyn followed me out to the beach. I refused to drink anything so I wouldn't arrive at Shane's house smelling like alcohol. I mean, that was just so unnattractive.

Four hours later, not that I had noted this, I was sitting on Tawni's kitchen counter, snatching a beer out of Caitlyn's hand. I had danced a bit, swam a bit, and lost my shirt along the way. I hadn't seen Chad or Sonny the whole time which was a plus and to say I was enjoying myself was an understatement.

"Just let me have it," Caitlyn complained reaching for the beer again as I caught sight of her watch. OMGEE WAS THAT THE TIME? I snatched her wrist up and stared it down, I was running late!

"Here, take it! I'm late!" I screeched as I hopped off the counter and sprinted towards the front door, pushing past everyone not caring that I was probably coming off as rude. I snatched open the door to my car and hopped in, plugging the key in the ignition, zooming away from the party and onto the main road. Gosh, I hoped Shane wasn't too mad at me.

**Shane POV**

"Bitchie probably ditched you for some rich heir by now," Ella sneered as she stood next to me, arms folded. It was 7:00 and there was still no sign of Mitchie anywhere.

"Don't call her that," I spat, irritated with Ella. What was her problem with Mitchie anyways? As I recalled, Mitchie had never done anything to her,

"I don't even know why you're dating her. She's way out of your league. She's probaly cheating on you, that's why she's late…" Ella was cut off by the doorbell ringing thank God. I couldn't stand when she went on about my girlfriend like that.

I opened the door and was pratically tackled with a kiss and I was alarmed until I realized that it was Mitchie. Gosh, someone had missed me.

When she pulled away, she began a slur of apologies, running her hands through her hair as a frown graced her beautiful face.

"IamsososososososorrythatI'mlate,…" I cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips as she just smiled at me.

"It's fine, it's not my birthday party," I said as she released a sigh of relief. I took this moment to check her out. She was wearing a leopard print dress that stopped mid thigh with weirdly cut black wedges that made her legs go on for miles. She continued to smile at me as I brought her closer as she snuggled her face into my neck.

**Mitchie POV**

I smiled as Shane pulled me closer to him. I loved how he always smelled like Dove soap and never failed to make me smile. He was the only thing I needed, even if we only had three hours together. I pulled aways as I felt a sneeze coming on and Shane whispered a quick 'bless you'. I smiled again as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the backyard. 'Party Rock Anthem' played loudly from a DJ booth as a circle of people shuffled along to the beat. I smiled as I remembered that I had been doing the exact same thing an hour ago but with different people.

"I want you to meet my other siblings," Shane started, tugging me towards their porch where two tall people were arguing.

"There's more?" I joked with a chuckle as Shane just shook his head and laughed along.

"This is Dana and Kevin, my sister and brother," Shane introduced, wrapping his arm around my waist as I looked at the two older siblings.

Dana was gorgeous, the full package, with big lips, curvy hips, and long cocoa hair. She looked a lot like Ella but was more fashionable with hazel eyes

Kevin had curly hair like Shane's but darker eyes that were full of lust. Wait, he was like gazing at me. Um, creepy much?

I leaned in closer to Shane as I stuck my hand out. "I'm Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend," I greeted as Dana gleefully shook my hand.

"Wow, so this is the girl that Shane won't shut up about, as Tess tells me," I watched as Shane blushed at Dana's comment and I just smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," I shyly replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Mitchie," Kevin said, checking me out from head to toe.

I just nodded and smiled, looking around. Colorful lanterns were strewn around the backyard with a table full of drinks and a hand painted banner that said "HAPPY SWEET 16 TESS!" I remembered my Sweet 16; it was big and extravagant and half the people that had attended, I didn't really care for.

"MITCHIE!" a shrill voice exclaimed and before I knew it I was engulfed in a cheap perfume smelling hug, resisting the urge to push the person off of me until I recognised Tess' blonde hair. I had to remind myself that she wasn't anything like the fake leeches that filled the halls in my school and that she actually liked me.

"Tess, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shrieked with the same enthusiam, temporaly forgetting about my boyfriend.

"Thanks, come on, I want you to meet my friends!" Tess said, tugging on my hand and leading me to the middle of the dance floor where all her friends seemed to be.

"This is Peggy, Charlotte, and my cousin Sonny!" Tess exclaimed, gesturing to each girl as she said their name. I smiled and waved as they all gushed over my outfit. Wait, cousin?

"You're THE Mitchie Torres?" one girl asked, Peggy, I think her name was. I nodded and she let out a squeal as I let out a cough.

"And you're dating Shane Gray?" another girl, Charlotte, asked incredously, flicking a piece of red hair over her shoulder. Hey, we're both gingers!

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked, sniffling a bit as Sonny just stared at me. Oh yeah, I forgot that she was here.

"Because he's such a loner, and you're like rich and beautiful. You don't match," Charlotte explained in a way that made me think of Caitlyn.

"Hey, that's my cousin you're talking about," Sonny defended, tugging on the bottom of her flowery summer dress that I had bought her while we were in California for Spring Break.

"Well it's true, Shane is a bit of a loner," Tess stated nonchalantly as I sneezed and received a few "bless yous".

"Maybe that's what draws us so close together," I said with a sigh, as all the girls awed in agreement.

"Yeah I mean, Mitchie is like, gorgeous and has an amazing personality. Who wouldn't be drawn to her?" Sonny complimented, shooting me a smile. I just ignored her and looked around for said boyfriend of mine. I spotted him off to the side by Ella, hands stuffed in pockets looking like an Abercrombie model again.

"I'll be back," I said even though I didn't really plan on it. I made my way towards Shane, a smile gracing his lips as I got closer.

"Hey," I greeted blushing like crazy even though I didn't know why.

"Hello," he awkwardly said, scratching the back of his neck.

"So um, I left Tess' birthday present in my car. Mind escorting a lady out to get it?" I asked, batting my eyelashes as I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Oh, eww; stop trying to flirt Bitchie," Ella sneered, folding her arms over her chest.

"What did you just call me?" I questioned, resting one hand on my hip.

"Sorry, Bitchie, did I stutter?" she fake gasped, resting a hand over her chest.

"Ella chill, stop talking to her like that!" Shane snapped before I could even respond.

"Wow, I'm your twin sister and she's just some rich slut from the east side that thinks she's so much better than anyone else, yet you're defending her?" Ella interrogated, sounding a bit hurt.

"Why would he want to defend some ignorant, horrible dressed, D-List tramp like you anyways?" I fired back, attitude dripping from my voice. We were face to face now, only a few centimeters apart.

Shane tugged on my arm causing me to tumble a bit, leading me away from his twin. He stopped once we were inside by the front door. "Don't talk to my sister like that," he demanded, looking slightly angry with me.

How dare he talk to me like that? Did he not hear what Ella just said to me? Even though I wasn't that known for being a spoiled brat, I couldn't really control what came out of my mouth next.

"You can't tell me what to do," I sneered, folding my arms over my chest. At this he just smiled and shook his head, causing me to get a bit angrier. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine as I just stood there, shell shocked. With a cocky smirk, he replied,

"I believe I just did".

So we did end up getting Tess' gift out of my car; I had gotten her a pair of True Religion jeans with a polka dotted BCBG shirt with sparkly Christian Louboutin heels. She'd almost cried in delight and hadn't released me from her hug for five minutes. I also gave her an "I.O.U" shopping trip because it wouldn't be so bad to take Tess shopping. Maybe she could give those public school kids a run for their money.

Since I didn't feel like returning to the party after that, we had decided to just relax in Shane's room to watch a movie. I had insisted we watch "The Notebook" and surprisingly, he didn't disagree. So now we were cuddled up on his bed, watching one of the most romantic movies in history with a bowl of popcorn being the only thing that could separate us. Did I mention Connie made really good popcorn?

"Tell Ella I'm sorry for snapping at her like that," I spoke suddenly, releasing a cough afterwards. What is wrong with me?

"She's fine, obviously judging by the way she dresses, she doesn't care what other people say about her," Shane reassured as I just sighed/sneezed.

"Well still tell her. I don't really want someone from your family hating me," I said, sniffling a bit.

"Are you sick?" he sounded seriously worried as he felt my forehead but I just swatted his hands away.

"No, I'm fine! Leave me alone!" I yelled which wasn't the best idea because I was soon in a coughing fit, leaning on my side as I coughed my intestines out (not really but you see what I'm getting at). Shane patted my back as I continued and seeing when that wasn't really helping, he lept off his bed to go downstairs. A few seconds later he was back with a cup full of water and I gratefully took it, leaning back on his pillows after a long sip.

"I think you are sick," Shane diagnosed as I just shook my head. I moved the popcorn out of the way, cuddling up to him a bit more.

"I'm tired, let's sleep," I suggested, wrapping my arms around his neck and snuggling my face in closer to his shoulders; since he was so much taller than me. I kind of felt like I was forgetting something important, but I just ignored the nagging thoughts in my head, figuring I had probably just forgotten to lock my car doors.

******….***…*.*

I woke up the next morning to darkness and looked over at Shane's alarm clock, my eyes widening at the time. Shoot. That's what I had forgotten last night; my stupid curfew! Shoot. Mom was going to murder me. It was 4:16 in the morning, I was so dead!

"Shane!" I shook him like crazy, giving up when he wasn't even stirring. I grabbed a small section of his skin between two fingers and squeezed, as he jumped up with a loud yelp.

"Not the good morning I was expecting," he growled as I just rolled my eyes.

"I missed curfew, I gotta go! Talk to you later?" I explained, hastily slipping my feet into my uncomfortable wedges as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Um sure, yeah, we'll talk later," he reassured as I leaned down and pecked his lips before sprinting down the stairs, thinking of all the hell I was gonna go through when I got home.

I quietly opened up one of the hand made French doors to my house, slipping through the small crack as I carried my wedges in my hands. I tiptoed through the foyer, careful not to make any noise on my way to the stairs. The clicking on of a lamp made me freeze as I realized I was caught. There was my mom in her silk pajamas wearing her glasses (which were just for show), her arms folded and eyes narrowed.

I bit my bottom lip as I turned around and took a deep breath, ready for whatever she was gonna say.

"It is way past 10:00," she bluntly stated, rolling her painted toes on the memory foam carpet.

I nervously smiled as I nodded, "yeah we were just studying so hard that we…"

"Save it Michella," uh oh, real name alert, "Caitlyn called and asked if you wanted your shirt back. You didn't leave the house in that dress, why are you so dressed up for _studying?_" she interrogated causing me to gulp.

"I um, I just…" of all times to lie, why couldn't I think of one now?

"You're grounded until further notice," Lissy punished, causing my mouth to go slightly agape. Grounded; what was I, 13?

"You can't ground me for breaking rules that you're never here to enforce, mother," I growled through clenched teeth, finally having the courage to say everything that's been on my mind to her.

"Excuse me? I have done nothing but given you everything you've ever wanted-"

I interrupted her at that, "except for a caring mother. I've had a nanny for as long as I can remember. Maybe this is just me finally hitting that rebellious streak everyone is always talking about," I had never gone through that. I had wanted to impress my mother so I had been good for my countless string of nannies and had tried hard not to rebel.

A look of hurt flickered across her face but when I blinked, it was replaced with a cold glare.

"I may not have raised you but I am your mother. You will not disrespect me in my house," she demanded, taking off her glasses.

At this I just darkly chuckled. "Just because you carried me for nine months and 50% of my genes belong to you, does not make you my mother. You weren't even there when I took my first steps! And my first word wasn't 'momma' it was 'nanny' cause my 'momma' was never around! I don't have to respect you because you have done the worst job ever at raising me and you're nothing but a cold hearted Grinch that cares more about her stupid company than her only daughter! You don't care that I'm in love or that I have a boyfriend or what my opinion is on something. So therefore, I don't have to respect you, Elizabeth!" As soon as I was done ranting, I instantly regretted it. Tears gathered in my mom's eyes and I realized that I had never seen her cry before. I had barely seen her show any emotion at all. It was like living with a robot.

But before the tears even fell, she took a deep gulp and straightened up, looking me dead in the eye. "You are grounded, and every night I want your phone by my bedside at 10:00," she stated, before standing up and leaving me all alone in our eerily empty living room.

I collasped on the floor, sneezing and coughing and crying all at once as I tried to control my body. I had never talked to my mom like that, ever. It felt good to get things off my chest but now it feels like our relationship is even more strained than usual. And this may sound unbelievable, but I wish my dad was here.

**Love me some good drama(: stirring up the pot a bit =p haha, READ AND REVIEW(: STAY STRONG, SOPHIE xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guise(: honestly, I havent had much inspiration to write this chapter but I guess I can(: I got 968 hits and 353 visitors and tons of alerts! Haha, I almost got my phone taken away in school cuz I kept getting emails from fanfiction(: so thanks! And im not doing the replies this chpater cuz im not at 20 reviews so… yeah. Sorry if it sucks, I kinda still have writers block.**

**Disclaimer: no need to rub in my face the unownership of these things.**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 8

"_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart…"_

_-Lightweight, Demi Lovato_ **(this is my wedding song, in case you're wondering…to the story!)**

I had never talked to my mom like that…ever. Sure I'd gotten mad at her before but I never had the guts to confront her about her constant absence in my life. And now I feel guilty because she was probably curled up in her bed crying over her baby girl. Either that or working on some new design to get her mind off of things. And if it was the latter, then I don't feel guilty at all.

After a while, I started to feel a little bit pathetic just lying on the floor in a pool of tears so I mustered up enough energy to make it to my room. I changed out of my dress and pulled on Shane's hoodie along with some yoga pants before crawling under my covers to get some shut eye. I coughed a bit before I finally got subdued in my own pleasant dreams.

_*Two Worlds Collide* _**(my new symbol to show passing time)**

"Sweetie wake up, you've been coughing all morning," I rolled over with a groan, expecting it to be my mom apologizing to me but instead being greeted by Clarissa.

"What time is it?" I groggily asked, rubbing my tired eyes.

"About two in the afternoon," Clarissa answered with a small smile, "your mother is in her office. She told me to make you some soup," Clarissa offered me a tray with a porcelain bowl filled with steaming chicken noodle soup.

I gagged a bit as I sat up so I could eat. I couldn't even remember the last time I had eaten anything.

"Mom told you to make me some soup?" I asked, stirring a spoon through the hot liquid.

Clarissa nodded and pushed back some of my hair away from my face. "She said you sounded sick last night," as if on cue I sneezed and Clarissa passed me a tissue.

"Oh…tell her I said, thanks," I slowly stated, reaching over for my iPhone.

5 missed calls

11 text messages

2 voicemails

All from Shane.

"So who's the boy that has you missing curfew?" Clarissa asked with a wink as I giggled and texted my overprotective boyfriend back.

_Stop worrying…I'm fine! Xxxx-M_

"Shane…Gray," I replied with a large smile deciding to eat some soup.

_R u sure? U missed curfew and u sounded sick last nite): -S_

I smiled even wider at my phone as Clarissa just smirked. Saying she was going to get me some water, she left my room and I set my soup aside, dialing Shane's number.

"Yes I'm sure," I stated as soon as he picked up.

"Did you get in a lot of trouble?" he asked as I sniffled a bit and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm kinda grounded," I said, running a hand through my hair as I sneezed, again.

"Bless you," Shane said and I could tell that he was smiling on the other line which caused me to smile.

"Actually I have a question," I started, remembering something from last night. "Why didn't you tell me that Sonny Munroe was your cousin?"

It was silent for a while and all I could hear was his steady breathing. Did he fall asleep on me?

"You never asked," he joked and I just shook my head because he was right.

"But didn't you know we went to the same school?" I asked and I heard him take a deep breath before he answered.

"Yeah but it's a big school. Wait, why do you care if Sonny is my cousin?" Shane interrogated and I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

I sighed as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Remember when I was drunk and I told you that Chad cheated on me with my best friend?"

I could hear the click (not really but you know, hypothetically speaking) as everything fell into place. "Sonny was your best friend."

I just sighed as Clarissa came back with my water and placed the tray back on my lap. I pulled the phone away from my ear and whispered, "Not hungry".

"Come on Princess, do I need to come over there and make you eat something? You didn't even look at the food last night," Shane stated causing me to roll my eyes even though he couldn't see me. I saw Clarissa smile at this as she nodded in approval.

"I wish you could but since I'm grounded I'm not allowed to have company," I stated through gritted teeth as Shane just chuckled.

"I'll stay on the phone with you while you eat this isnt healthy. You need to eat something," Shane advised as if he were my own personal doctor.

I spooned some soup and stuck it in my mouth, letting the warm liquid rush down my throat. Huh, that kinda helped my throat a bit.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Shane questioned cockily, and I mentally rolled my eyes.

Clarissa left me alone and for the next hour, I stayed on the phone with Shane as he tried via iPhone to nurse me back to health.

**Shane POV**

Mitchie laughed melodically in my ear as I told her a joke to cheer her up. As soon as I answered the phone, I could tell that something was wrong by the tone of her voice. I know we've only been dating for like 2 weeks but I felt as if I had known her my whole life. She smiles, I smile. She laughs, I laugh. She cries, I cry. It was a pattern and I felt as if our emotions were in sync with eachother.

"You haven't coughed in a while," I pointed out and I could tell that she was smiling triumphantly at this.

"YAY!" she squealed causing me to laugh as she erupted in a fit of giggles.

"I want to see you," I stated seriously as she sighed. I could hear her place her empty bowl of soup away from her and I smiled, realizing that she had actually eaten something.

"Well, my mom left to go to her store. Our driver is with her and Clarissa is busy around the house," she paused as I smiled, "sneak over".

"I don't know, I don't think I'd be able to scale your roof to see you," I joked as she laughed again.

"Well, you could always sneak in through the back. We could go swimming in the pool since its probably hot outside," she suggested and it was obvious that she was feeling better because she was no longer so congested.

"I hear sick people love fresh air," I smiled as she giggled in my ear.

"Yeah, we do…so are you coming?" she asked in a seductive tone. I don't see how I could possibly resist her with that voice.

"Be there in 30," I confirmed as she giggled before hanging up the phone.

**Mitchie POV**

I felt like a total bada** as I quickly showered and changed into my favorite teal string bikini and threw on a white shirt cover up over it. I was breaking the rules and it was giving me a rush of adrenaline. I probably had only gotten the 24 hour flu which I thanked God for because I hated being sick.

I slipped into some Vera Bradley flip flops before grabbing my phone and skipping down the stairs. I landed on the balls of my feet and proceeded to calmly walk to the kitchen so I could get to the back entrance.

"Feeling better Mitchie?" I jumped at the voice and whipped around, noticing Clarissa with a basket of laundry in her hands a sly look on her face.

"God, Clarissa! You scared me!" I exclaimed, lightly touching my hand to my chest.

"Your mother will be home at 6. I hope that gives you and Shane enough time to do whatever it is you're doing," she stated with a sly smirk as my eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

"You talk on the phone really loud," she nonchalantly said as she continued onto the laundry room, "Don't do anything stupid".

I just nodded and walked through the kitchen doors and walked to the patio doors to open them so I could wait for Shane outside and soak in some Vitamin D.

Before I could even make it to the cabana, I was tackled with a kiss and I willingly kissed back, already knowing who it was.

"Don't scare me like that!" I screeched after we pulled away for air, a smile on my face. He smiled back and pulled me closer to him, taking in every inch of my face.

"I hope you're not contagious," he joked, wrinkling his nose as I giggled.

"Well that's what you get for attacking me!" I replied, jabbing my pointer finger at his chest. He chuckled and then awkwardly looked around, trying to decide what to do next.

"Shall we swim?" I asked with a smirk, pulling away so I could take off my cover up.

"I guess…we're not gonna get in trouble are we?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"No, mom isn't here and Clarissa doesn't care. We have two hours together, lets make the most of it," I said with a smile as I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me exposed in the hot air in only a revealing bikini.

He shook his head as his eyes travelled along my body and I smiled, twirling a strand of red hair around my finger tip.

"Aren't you gonna change?" I asked flirtily, inching towards the pool.

"Yeah but…" he walked towards me and grabbed me by the waist, as I backed up some more with him with me.

"But what?" I asked as I turned, so his back was to the pool.

He attacked my lips with another kiss as I backed up some more and pushed him into the pool, giggling as I got wet from his loud splash.

"What was that for?" he asked as soon as he surfaced.

I laughed at how ridicoulous he looked my side hurting from my obnoxious giggles.

"I got bored," I bluntly stated as he swam towards the edge of the pool and I leaned down to look at him.

"Help me up?" he reached for my hand and before I could pull him up, he pulled me into the pool with him as I squealed and combed my hair away from my face.

"I guess we're even now!" I exclaimed as he disgarded his shirt, giving me a full view of his abs. Two, four, six, I swam closer to him taking in his hard core. He caught me staring and smirked, pulling me closer to him.

"Like what you see?" Shane cockily asked as I put two hands on his chest, trying to control my hormones.

"Well duh," I giggled as he grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer, if possible. He crashed his lips against me as we floated in my pool; kissing out in the open like there was no tomorrow. We swam over to the edge and my back hit the wall there, as he kissed me again. I kissed back with full force as I entangled my hands in his hair and inserted my tongue into his mouth.

"Michella!" we quickly pulled away, breathing heavily as Clarissa came into view, carrying a tray of snacks.

"Hey Clarissa, this is Shane. Shane, Clarissa. Clarissa, Shane," I introduced as Shane released my waist and waved to Clarissa. Clarissa smirked as she set the tray on the table in the cabana. I blushed furiously as she eyed us climbing out of the pool, hand in hand.

"Thanks for the snacks Clarissa," I said in a dismissive tone as I threw my bikini cover back on and led Shane to the couches in the cabana. Clarissa seemed to get the hint and left us in peace, as I lounged on one of the couches, Shane sitting across from me on another one. The tray of food was between us as Shane interlaced our fingers.

"Is there anything that I don't know about you?" he asked, picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and holding it towards my mouth, as I took a bite and put on my thinking face.

"I dance," I stated as I fed him a juicy grape.

"Really, don't dancers have like, insane practice schedules?" he asked, as he fed me the rest of the strawberry and I licked my lips in delight.

"Our instructor is pregnant and she's really sensitive about other people teaching her class, so we haven't had practice for like a month," I explained, kicking my legs back and forth as I lay on my tummy. I could stay like this forever…with Shane.

"Oh well I played football," he said as I nooded. So that's what his sweatshirt was for.

"Do you still play?" I asked as he fed me the rest of his grape.

"No, the season is over…it's October," Shane explained as I made an 'uh huh' noise because I never really liked football, "so your mom and dad isn't just going to walk in here, are they?"

I sucked in a shaky breath at the mention of my dad. I had never told Shane about my strained relationship with my father. "Um yeah, he would if he were in the country," I stated as Shane stopped chewing, taking in my facial expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he reassured as he took my hand and ran his thumb over my palm.

"No, I um, I need to get this off my chest," I took a deep breath before launching into my exclamation.

"When I was 6, my parents got divorced. I guess it was for the best because they were always arguing when they were actually together and my dad had cheated on my mom several times and he had a love child. But then she died so it put an even greater strain on their relationship and they just decided to end it," yeah that's right. I had a dead half sister that I had never met.

I took it pretty hard, and my mom just started to disappear; like I wouldn't see her for days and that's when the nannies became more constant. I didn't really grow up with both of my parents just an endless string of nannies that barely cared about me. My dad is actually supposed to be here right now but he's in Saudi Arabia or Australia with some former Egyptian princess. She's apparently more important than me because we haven't talked since this summer. And I refuse to call him because if he really loves me, he should try harder to talk to me. And that is my sad life story," I explained, nearing tears.

Shane stood from his couch and picked me up, setting me on his lap and tears flowed from my eyes. He engulfed me in a hug as I sobbed into his bare chest, barely breathing. I missed my dad. I wished he were here. Your dad is supposed to be the one drying your tears, not the one causing them. I wish he had never cheated and that my parents had stayed together forever. I wished he actually loved me.

"Mitchie, I promise I will never leave you. I promise to be by your side and keep you from falling completely apart because no one should have to go through what you went through. You're too beautiful and your dad does love you, he just has problems showing it. And if all else fails, I love you," Shane explained as I cried even harder, clutching onto his shoulders for dear life. Shane loves me, he really loves me! Question is: do I love him?

**Shane POV**

God, if you want to take me young, take me now. I can't believe I just told her I loved her. Yes it's true but problem was, I wasn't getting the reaction I expected. Maybe she'd be angry or totally awe strucken but I really didn't expect her to cry even harder than before because when a guy tells a girl that he loves her, the girl is NOT supposed to react like that, right?

"I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out with all my female hormones," Mitchie said between sobs and I inwardly grimaced at her sentence. I was always dealing with female hormones.

"No, you're fine," I said shakily as she sighed and began to rub at her eyes. She like, claws at them and she seems to do this a lot. It's kinda scary.

"Shane, it's really sweet that you love me but I don't think you should. I'm a mess and I have so much drama in my life. Is that really who you want to love? The girl that can't even keep her own life together, the girl that can't even control her own emotions?" she questioned, gazing up at me with those big caramel eyes of hers.

"Because I love you. I don't care if you're hormonal all the time; I have 3 sisters, trust me, I can handle it. And I don't care that you have a really jacked up life because don't we all? And drama, gosh, that's in everyone's life! I don't care if you don't say it back but I just need you to know that I really, really, really love you," I sincerely answered as a watery smile graced her face which caused me to smile too. I swept away her tears and she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Shane…" she paused to chew on her bottom lip, "I love you too," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, meeting my eyes.

I'm pretty sure that I could cry tears of happiness right now. How is it that the most beautiful, richest girl in alll of Florida fell in love with me, a poor boy from downtown that barely had any experience with girls?

Cloud Nine, you have a new member.

**Mitchie POV**

Let the makeout session begin. I think it was more of my hormones and the fact that we had just exchanged those three magical words that led to us rolling around on the couch, fighting for dominance as we practically ate eachother's faces off.

I straddled him as his hand slipped under my coverup and our tongues fought for control. We rolled back over so this time he was on top of me and I smirked and pulled back, breathing heavily. "Trying to take control now aren't we," I teased as I mockingly trailed butterfly kisses along his bare chest.

His lips connected back to mine as he struggled to take my cover up off. He succeeded, leaving me in my skimpy bikini as he smiled and began to play with the strings, never breaking the kiss.

I flipped him over so I was on top, our lips still crashed against eachother as a moan escaped my lips as he began to suck on my neck. I giggled as he returned the butterfly kisses and then firmly gripped my hips.

"Shane, control yourself," I joked as his lips attacked mine again.

"It's not my fault that you're so friking sexy babe," he growled as he nibbled on my ear a bit.

"MICHELLA!" I gasped as we pulled apart and then folded my arms over my chest, knowing that we had been caught in the act. And that Shane had kinda taken off my bikini top. But still, we were caught.

**CLIFFY HANGER! EVIIL! The next part will be up soon, maybe even tonight. Ooh and funny story! I was playing Sims 3 and so I made a Demi sim and a Joe sim and then they had a daughter but my brother told me it was a boy so I named her Justin! And then Joe tried to use Demi's guitar, but her Sim slapped him and I didn't even make her! HAHAHA, it was so hilarious! Did you hear that Selena's mom may have had a miscarriage? I don't even like Selena but I feel so bad for her! Well, this is my Christmas present to you so your Christmas present to me can be to review. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, you can still review anyway!(: STAY STRONG, SOPHIE :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**YES, I AM UPDATING TWICE IN ONE NIGHT! Haha, heeeey! Oo, Demi just tweeted Selena "I Love You". I cant believe 'Little Teefy" might be gone): this is really sad! This one may not be so long though… im feeling really lazy.**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly, I don't own anything cept the plot!**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 9

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved…"_

_-She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5_

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed, throwing my shirt over my body and kicking my bikini top under the couch. Shane stood too, running a hand through his short locks as he attempted to quietly catch his breath.

Mom looked like she was about to murder someone and the pit of my stomach sickly twisted. I'm sure if I had caught my teenage daughter making out with her boyfriend half naked, I'd be pretty pissed too.

"My office…now," she demanded before stomping back inside, leaving me and a flustered Shane alone in the cool air.

"Can you just stay here? I'll be right back," I promised and pecked his lips as he nodded. I grabbed my bikini and struggled to put it on and then put my cover up back on as I made my way to my mom's office.

I opened the doors to find her sitting in her expensive leather chair, staring very intently at a photo frame. I cleared my throat and she looked up, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Did you not understand what I meant when I told you that you were grounded?" she growled, balling her hands into fists and then quickly releasing them.

"Mom I-" she interrupted me by holding up her hand, causing me to go silent.

"Not only did you sneak a boy over here but you almost had sex with him in my house! You never fail to amaze me. You've never dared to break the rules before, do you feel as if you have to please this boy so that he'll like you?" she interrogated, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

My mouth went agape at this. Is that what my mom really thought of me? "No mom he loves me for me, something that you can't seem to do!" I know I should just shut up and take my punishment but she had no right to talk to me like that!

"Excuse me? You know what, fine Michella, I don't love you for you. Sure, just put words into my mouth," she snapped, gripping onto her desk so tight that her knuckles began to turn white.

"I'm not putting words into your mouth! Its how you act, like you can't friking accept that I'm in love or that I'm dating someone that doesn't attend dinner parties or wears Armani suits or is rich! You act like you have to dictate every friking thing that I do! Why do you do that? Is it because it's the only thing you can actually control in your life?" I sneered, stubbornly folding my arms across my chest as I glared at her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked with cold eyes.

"You couldn't control that dad cheated on you! You couldn't control that he didn't love you anymore! You couldn't control that he just left us!" I spat, knowing that I had hit a soft spot, for me and her.

Tears spilled over her cheeks as she hid her face in her hands. But after two seconds, the tears were gone which made me believe that I had probably imagined them. "He didn't leave us, he left me".

I sighed as my own tears spilled over the brims of my eyes, "no mom, he left us," I corrected, running a tired hand through my hair.

"I am not discussing this with you. From this moment on you are on lockdown. You're only allowed to leave the house for school and that is all. You will be driven everywhere from now on and only allowed to use your phone during daylight hours. No arguments… and if you break the rules again; trust me, things will be way worse," she punished before dismissing me with tears in my eyes.

I hugged myself as I made my way back to the patio and fell into Shane's arms, which was back in his shirt and completely dry.

"Babe, what happened?" he asked, stroking my hair as I cried into his chest.

"I've been put on house arrest. She hates that we're together. She probably hates me too," I explained, sobs breaking up my sentences. Shane kissed my hair as I continued to cry and he just held me until I slowly drifted away to sleep.

**Shane POV**

This is the second time I've had to dry Mitchie's tears today (not that I'm complaining) because of her parents. It just seemed that they didn't really care about her. I'm sure they gave her whatever she wanted almost all the time but they just didn't seem as if they actually loved her. I don't know what I'd do if I had parents that didn't love me.

"Mr. Gray?" I recognized Clarissa from earlier as she cautiously walked towards us.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should take Michella upstairs and then leave. Li-Elizabeth is not in the greatest mood right now, I'd hate to see you get caught in her waft right now," Clarissa explained as I nodded and swept Mitchie up into my arms. People actually called her Michella? Seems to me she hated that name.

"Okay, thanks Clarissa," I said gratefully before pushing through the patio doors and heading up the stairs, trying to locate Mitchie's room. I noticed double doors at the end of the hall with 'Mitchie' scrawled on the door and remembered it from when I had taken her upstairs at the party. Déjà vu much?

I laid her down on her bed and took off her flip flops, pulling the covers over her body and giving her a quick peck on the lips. I wrote her a quick note on her dry erase board before silently leaving so I wouldn't get caught by Mitchie's mom. God knows, that would be the worst thing ever.

**See, told ya it was short! But review anyways cuz it took me a while to actually write this…blame my short attention span! REVIEW!**

**STAY STRONG, SOPHIE xxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**HIIIIIII(: its sophie again, and I just want to thank all my faithful reviewers out there…you guise are the reason this story is still up!(: I wanna get 20 reviews, help me pllzzzzzzzzzzzzz?(: here are some replies:**

**Princess-in-training122: first of all, GO TO SLEEP! =P haha, and thanks for being a faithful reviewer! You brighten my day(:**

**This-x-is-x-me: I FRIKING LOVE YOU LUCY! But in the very friendly fanfiction way! You review every chapter and ur super sweet and YOU ARE LIKE THE BEST REVIEWER EVER! And thanks for reading my author's notes =p**

**MyDADDYistheKINGofKINGS: ur name is awesome…once again! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you are still enjoying my story(:**

**That's it. Is 40 reviews too much to ask for? If it is, just tell me(: love you guise…onto the chapter(:**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 10

"_Space in between us I still feel like we're worlds apart_

_Like I'm going crazy and you say it's raining in your heart._

_You're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood,_

_Oh but that's just crazy cause baby I told you, _

_I'm here for good…"_

_-My Love Is Like a Star, Demi Lovato_

It had been one week since my lockdown had been sentenced. One week of boredly exploring every inch of my house, almost eating my weight in junk food, and not seeing Shane. Sure I had talked to him from the time I got out of school to the time my mom came home for the past week but it just wasn't enough. I wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him I love him face-to-face. I had forced him to send me a picture of him that was now my background on my phone. I missed him so much.

It didn't really help that I had barely talked to my mom. I kind of wanted someone to talk to about all my feelings because I felt as if I was about to explode at any possible second. It was like we were strangers living in the same house. And she kept Clarissa busy so then I really didn't have anyone to talk to.

Caitlyn was in England to visit her grandparents, Alex has been with her mom for the past few days, and I didn't really trust anyone else at the school to spill out my life to them. I hate being grounded.

"MITCHIE, DOOR!" I looked over at the intercom before hopping off my bed and sprinting down the stairs. Had the doorbell rang? Who cares; maybe it was someone I could finally talk to!

I swung the door open only to be greeted by someone that instantly made my mood take a 360 turn. It was Sonny. And she was in tears. What the heck?

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" I questioned, taking in her disgruntled appearance. It looked like her hair had gotten attacked by an Angry Bird, her eyes were swollen and red from all her tears, and she wasn't properly clothed. Something was definetly wrong; Sonny refused to go out in public without looking runway ready.

"I just…I didn't know where else, to go. I'm sorry, I'll…I'll just leave," she choked out, her voice squeaking in odd places. She turned to leave but I grabbed her wrist and brought her inside, closing the door behind me. I could care less if I was breaking the rules of my punishment, Sonny looked seriously hurt.

"What happened?" I asked, taking in her bruised arms and scratched face, swollen red marks decorating her neck.

"Ch-ch-chad," she cried collasping into a heap of tears in my arms. I led her over to the couch and called for Clarissa. I soothingly rubbed Sonny's hair as she sobbed into my dance warm up. The material didn't really soak up water well but I didn't care; even if Sonny and I weren't friends anymore, I felt as if I had to take care of her.

"What'd he do?" Clarissa quickly came and her eyes widened at Sonny's state but I quickly shooed her away with the assignment to get me a first aid kit.

"What is with all this noise in my house?" Lissy came in, heels clicking in her usualy business attire as Sonny and I looked up, me looking a deer caught in headlights.

"I didn't invite her over, I swear," I quickly said, continuing to rub Sonny's hair.

Lissy looked over at Sonny and her eyes widened as well but she quickly composed herself, and looked over at me with a certain glint in her eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"We'll talk later Michella," there goes that full name again. I just nodded before leading Sonny up the stairs to my room, and carefully setting her down on my bed.

"Sonny, tell me what happened," I demanded as I disappeared into my closet to get her some fresh clothes to wear. We were the same size in everything, we always had been.

"H-h-he," she couldn't even get one sentence out before she burst into tears again. I took a cleansing breath as my phone began to play "My Love Is Like a Star" by Demi Lovato, meaning that my wonderful boyfriend was calling. I didn't answer till the third ring and I said something before he could even say "hi".

"Do you know what's wrong with Sonny?" I sat down next to her as she continued to cry her eyes out, hugging herself as if her life depended on it.

"Um no, why?" he awkwardly asked, picking up on my mood.

"She's at my house in tears. She's all bruised and she looks like she just got…" I paused as everything fell into place. Chad, Sonny crying, all the bruises on her body; Chad had tried to rape Sonny. I took in a shaky breath as Sonny's eyes began to droop and she squeezed her body into a tight ball, as if protecting herself.

"Looks like she just got?" Shane prompted as I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"Like she just got raped," I breathed out as Shane growled in my ear. I wanted to kill Chad. You don't try to rape two girls and get away with it. You don't rip apart a perfect friendship and get away with it. You don't jack up someone's life and get away with it. He won't get away with this.

"Sonny," her big brown eyes opened and she peered up at me, fear still glistening in them.

"Did Chad try to rape you?" I asked, as Shane's shaky breathing sounded through my ear.

She just shook her head and sighed, "He succeeded".

And that was all it took for Shane to abruptly hang up the phone, leaving me shocked and heavily pissed off.

_*Two Worlds Collide*_

After making sure she had a nice hot bath and was changed into fresh clothes, I had left Sonny up in my room to sleep and went to talk to my mom, since she said we would talk later.

I knocked on her office doors and waited for the "come in" before entering and taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs infront of her desk.

"You wanted to talk?" I started, nervously fiddling with my charm bracelet.

She pursed her lips and looked up at me, an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes.

"What happened to Sonny," she carefully asked, placing her palms face down on her desk.

"Um, you remember Chad right?" she nodded as I took a breath and continued, "He raped her".

Lissy placed a hand over her chest and clenched her expensive silk blouse; Sonny used to be like a daughter to her when we were actually best friends. She rubbed a hand over her face before swallowing and looking back at me.

"Mitchie," wow, it was only every once in a blue moon when she called me that, "I truly love you. I'm sorry for not understanding and for grounding you. I don't hate you; I just don't want to see you get hurt. I mean, you're my little girl and I just…I guess I just don't want to see you grow up so fast like this," she gushed, her eyes glistening with tears.

I looked at her, confusion etched on my face. Where had this come from? I'd never heard her say anything like this to me; it was even a rarity when she told me she loved me.

"Mom, I just want you to understand that I love him. And you can't punish me for falling in love," I snapped back, confused about my own emotions. I should be happy that she loves me that she actually cares. Why was I so angry?

"You said you loved Chad too. And look what he tried to do to you, what he succeeded in doing to Sonny! I just want what's best for you and maybe that _boy _is not it," Lissy explained, causing me to growl under my breath. Now she was comparing my ex to Shane?

"He has a name and he and _Chad_ are two completely different people. _Shane_ would never hurt me, he promised," I stated as she tiredly ran a hand through her caramel hair.

"But you don't know him!"

"Neither do you! You've never even met him, stop being so quick to judge!" I sneered, not even on the verge of crying like I usually do when I'm angry.

"Fine, I want to meet him. Sunday dinner tomorrow, 5 o'clock sharp," she confirmed and then made a point to shoo me out of her office.

I rolled my eyes at her demands. I did wonder if this meant I was ungrounded though…

**Sorry its so short guise! Oooo, whered shane go? And will there be more info on Sonny? You don't know but I do, might update tomorrow cuz we're finally on Winter Break! YAY! I only got like 4 or 5 reviews for last chapter but I got tons of alerts and over a thousand hits! So could you guise plzzz review? I gotta go work on my one shot for the INDIE CR AWARDS! Love ya, review! **

**STAY STRONG, SOPHIE xxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you faithful reviewers! You guise are so sweet! :D I LOVE YOU GUISE, IN THAT TOTALLY FANFICTION WAY! DID YOU GUISE HEAR? SONNY WITH A CHANCE IS COMING BACK! *LE FANGIRLS* well for the very last episode of SO RANDOM, Sonny comes back and performs Skyscraper! And then SO RANDOM is finally over…THANK THE LAWD! And Disney is gonna count it as a Sonny With A Chance episode! But it's not until march *le sighs* im excited that Sonny's coming back but WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER? Eh, who knows! O and also in March is her documentary on MTV, and she might be writing her own biography! 2012 is THE YEAR OF DEMI LOVATO! AND JUSTIN BIEBER BECAUSE BELIEVE IS COMING OUT AND HE'S GOING ON TOUR! AND SHE MIGHT GO ON A WORLD TOUR TOO! Oh and speaking of the Biebz, did you hear that Selala was so upset about her mom's miscarriage that she went to Canada with Justin? Gosh, it's the holidays, leave Bieber alone for like a week and stay with your momma! O and Demi totally went off on Disney because they were making all of these eating disorder jokes on Shake It Up and So Random and she got the episodes removed after her ranting! I love when she goes all bitchy and passionate about the stuff she believes in! shes my hero(: Well, this author's note is long, I should like get to the story now. Hope ya like this chapter! :D o and ill do the replies at the end of the chapter!(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I think I forgot to do this last chapter…but you know I only own the plot(;**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 11

"_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours…"_

_-Ours, Taylor Swift _**(taylor is a genius, she takes my diary and turns it into gorgeous songs!)**

Curse my mother and her stupid insistence to have a family dinner. She might as well have invited all of Miami with the amount of food that Clarissa was cooking. I didn't even know who she had invited; all I knew was that we were eating in the formal dining room, which we only used for special occasions. I guess meeting Shane was one of them, even though they had "run into eachother" plenty of times.

It didn't help that Shane was a constant ball of nervousness and that I was still dealing with the whole issue of Sonny. Turns out that Shane had gone to show Chad a piece of his mind using his fist…if that made any sense. Bottom line was, Chad hadn't been spotted anywhere after my phone call with Shane. So, if you could guess correctly, my stress level was pretty high.

"Could you attempt to stay still?" Sonny snapped as she tried to curl my hair. Yeah, she had ended up staying over my house because her parents were on a business trip in India and she didn't want to be alone. I didn't really blame her either, empty big houses are lonely.

"Sorry that I'm nervous about the rich community of Miami meeting my boyfriend that lives downtown for the first time!" I snapped back as I could sense Sonny rolling her eyes. It was like we had never stopped being best friends.

"Everything will be fine. Stop worrying, no wonder Shane is so nervous!" she exclaimed as a delicate curl fell down my shoulders.

I clenched my fist, resisting the urge to run my fingers through my hair so Sonny wouldn't kill me. She was right, all my worrying was making Shane 10x more nervous. I had gone through these dinners before, he hadn't. I just needed to chill and everything would be A ok!

"You never told me the full story about Chad," I started, as Sonny tensed up but continued to curl.

"There's not much to tell….we were at a party. He was buzzed and I had refused to drink anything. He dragged me upstairs and threw me against the wall. He wanted to have sex but I just didn't want to so I pushed him away. This ticked him off and he slapped me…I guess you know what happened afterwards," she explained, tears at the brim of her eyelids.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry," I apologized, not only for Chad raping her but for abandoning her as my best friend. I shouldn't have just pushed her away because of a douche bag… things would be so different if I had forgiven her.

"I am too… I guess it was just Chad and his stupid charm. I should have never chosen him over you," Sonny replied, gently squeezing my shoulder as one lone tear escaped my eyes.

"So…friends again?"

She just nodded which caused me to smile and grab my phone to text Shane the good news.

**Shane POV**

_Stop worrying about tonite. Ur gonna wow them like u wowed me. I love you. –M xxx_

I smiled at the text and quickly replied with an _I love you too_ as Ella came into my room snickering.

"That family is gonna eat you alive," she sneered, circling around me as I desperately tried to fix my tie. Any other time I could handle her antics but today is just not the day.

"Ella shut up. You're not making this any easier," I growled as I continued to struggle with my tie.

"You don't fit in. I don't understand why she even chose you to be her boyfriend. You guise are complete opposites. You don't belong together," she spat harshly, folding her arms over her chest as she shot me a cold glare.

I was so sick and tired of people telling me that. I was tired of hearing that we weren't meant to be together because we were so different. I was tired of hearing that she would never want to date a poor guy like me. I was tired of hearing that opposites don't attract because they obviously do, in our case.

"You don't know her. You don't know anything about her. If you did, then you would know that we have so much in common and she doesn't care about being rich and all that other crap. She likes me for me, I like her for her. I don't care what you have to say, so why don't you escort your patheticness out of my room. Now," I fired back as she stared at me stunned. I grabbed my phone and whatever else I would need for tonight before leaving a shocked Ella in my room as I stormed down the stairs.

Clarissa opened the door when I arrived, looking tired and weary as she tried to give me a smile.

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked, looking around at the lavishly decorated house. It looked even fancier than before. That's when I realized that there weren't any family pictures up anywhere, just awards and pictures of landscapes. There were Mitchie's school pictures and that was about it. I sighed, how could someone live like this?

"She's up in her room. You are aware that the dinner doesn't start for another hour though, right?" Clarissa checked, looking at me strangely as I headed for the stairs.

"Yeah, I just really need to talk to her," and with that I bounded up the stairs and rounded the hallway, going straight down to Mitchie's door. I knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Come in," a soft voice trilled and I opened the door to find Sonny curling Mitchie's hair as Mitchie sat perfectly still, her eyes closed as she hummed along a tune to some slow song.

Sonny whispered something in her ear and Mitchie blushed, opening her eyes and turning towards me. Woah, she looked gorgeous!

Her red hair cascaded down her back in elegant curls that ended just above her waist. Her caramel eyes sparkled and her eyelids were delicately brushed with a glittery eye shadow`and her eyelashes were thick and long. Her lips were spread in a smile and were tinted red. She was wearing a simple burgundy dress with a light pink cardigan (don't call me gay, I have three sisters) that ended just above her knees.

Sonny cleared her throat and I shot my eyes back up, meeting hers. Sonny still had some visible bruises but it looked more like she had fell down the stairs then gotten raped.

"How does she look?" Sonny asked, as she set the curling iron down and took a step back. Mitchie stood up and smiled, smoothing down her dress as she walked towards me.

"You're here early," she whispered, biting down on her lip as she fixed my tie.

"Yeah I actually wanted to talk to you," I started after swallowing, looking down at her eyes.

She turned to Sonny who just nodded and excused herself from the room, her black waves flouncing behind her.

"About what?" she grabbed my arm and led me to her bed, sitting down next to me.

"I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens tonight, I love you. I will always be with you and I don't care if the whole world doesn't want us to be, I want us to be. So whatever harsh comments all those rich people that will be coming have to say about us, I don't care. I just wanna be with you," yes I know how cheesy that was but what can I say, she makes me go a bit soft.

Her eyes sparkled with tears as she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. "I love you too… just know that the rich hags that are part of my world can get really judgemental," Mitchie whispered in my ear as I just nodded and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh, I got you something!" I remembered as she pulled away and looked at me.

"No you shouldn't have because I didn't get you anything!" she protested as I tugged the necklace box out of my pocket. I noticed that she was always wearing bracelets so I thought I would get her a necklace instead. I considered a ring but it seemed like it was too early for that.

"Too bad, I already bought it and I can't really return it," she looked down at my hands as I opened the box revealing the sterling silver necklace that Dana had helped me pick out. It had two rings that interlocked, one saying "Love" and the other saying "Forever".

She covered her hands with her mouth as she examined the necklace and I took it out. "If you don't like it, I could find another one," I shyly said, hoping that she liked it.

"I love it, thanks so much Shane!" she attacked me with a hug again and I hugged back after sighing in relief. She pulled back with the biggest smile on her face. "Put it on?"

I nodded and she turned around, lifting up her hair as I wrapped it around her neck and clasped it. She pulled it down and released her hair, smiling at the gift.

"This must've cost you a fortune," Mitchie said in awe, smiling at me.

She had no idea. **(oh shane, it was only $20 at Walmart. =p)**

**Mitchie POV**

I don't think life could possibly get any better than this. I know I said that before but this time, I friking meant it. I had the best boyfriend ever who didn't care about the high maintenace world I lived in and was willing to go to the moon for me. What more could a girl possibly wish for?

"YO MITCH! PEOPLE ARE STARTING TO ARRIVE!" Sonny barged into my room and noticed our expressions as she awkwardly shifted her weight. "Is something wrong?"

I almost burst out laughing as I clasped Shane's hand and stood up, pulling him with me. "No, everything's perfect," I said, looking at Shane as he shot me a lovestruck smile. I winked in response as Sonny eyed us as if we were aliens.

"Your mom says to come downstairs," she slowly informed before sliding her feet into her stilettos and walking out.

I released his hand and walked into my closet, pulling out my own Santana wedges before joining him again.

"Ready?" I asked, leaning up on my tiptoes to give him a quick peck.

"Let's do this," he replied, grabbing my hand before leading me out of my room, towards the stairs. I swallowed my fears as we descended the stairs and was greeted by half of my family, my closest friends, and some random heirs. I took a deep breath as we ended the stairs and everyone looked at us.

I scanned the room noticing my mom with an amused look on her face. Caitlyn was here too even though she was supposed to be in England and she didn't look to happy. In fact she was glaring at me…and Shane. Alex had her eyebrow raised at me as she stood a distance away from Sonny who was smiling at us with her hands clasped together. I kept looking and almost passed out at the next person I recognized. My dad…my dad was here. What the hell was he doing here? I thought he was in Europe! He caught my eye and gave me a small smile and I tried to smile back but it came out more as a grimace. Next to him was his stupid Egyptian princess and I inwardly grimaced at the amount of makeup she was wearing. I still can't believe my mom would even call my dad to invite him here. Its not like he gave a crap before.

"Hi," I greeted with a bit of edge to my voice. Shane squeexed my hand reassuringly as I tried to keep my cool act.

"Well, why don't we begin dinner?" Lissy spoke, coming forward and resting a hand on my forearm. I fought the urge to shrug her off and I just nodded and forced a smile to my face, trailing behind the rest of the party next to my mom.

"What is dad doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth as she kept the smile on her face.

"I invited him; he is still your father Michella," she calmly explained as we reached the dining room and she took the head seat. My dad took the other head seat and his SEP (stupid Egyptian princess) sat beside him. Shane pulled out a chair for me in the middle of the table and waited for me to calmly sit before scooting me in. He sat next to me and rested a hand on my knee, squeezing it as I looked over at him and nodded; letting him know I was okay.

Servers that I had never seen before brought the appetizers out and I looked out from my plate only to be greeted by a glaring Caitlyn.

"When were you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend, Mitchie?" Caitlyn sneered, resting her hand under chin.

"Yeah, we never even knew you were interested in anyone,"Alex backed up, folding her arms under her chest.

I heard Sonny scoff beside me and I kicked her leg, telling her to shut it. All attention was on us and everyone was waiting for my answer.

"I was gonna tell you guise, I swear," I partially lied because sure I was gonna tell them, just not anytime soon. But hey, the cats out of the bag, might as well lay it all out on the table!

"How did you guise even meet? He doesn't even go to our school," I rolled my eyes at Caitlyn's stupidness. She was the one that had pointed out that he had been flirting with me a few weeks back.

"Mom's dinner party a few weeks back," I answered as I took a bite of my crab cake; I hated being in the spotlight.

"So _Shane,_ where do you live?" Alex asked with a smirk as I chewed even faster and quickly swallowed.

"I live by Sun Valley High, past downtown," Shane answered with hesitation, his charming smile playing on his lips. Kudos to him seems as if he was handling this well.

"Oh, where all those poor people live," Caitlyn said as a few chuckles were heard around the table. I looked up and glared at her, and she quickly returned it.

"_Caitlyn,_" I hissed with venom in my voice.

"Shut up. You lied to us and blew us off for a _poor_ _loser_, I think I have a right to be slightly pissed," she snapped as I drew in a deep breath and Shane leaned over and whispered something to me.

"Don't let them get to you," his breath blew over my neck and I looked over and smiled and nodded; but my smile turned into a frown as I noticed my dad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as my mother tsked in dissatisfaction but I ignored her, I wanted some answers.

"To meet your boyfriend of course. And I missed you bumblebee," I winced at his old nickname for me. I hadn't been called that since I was five.

I wanted to snap at him so bad. But I knew that mom wouldn't really approve of me doing it in front of our guests so I would hold it in till later.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Europe, _dad_," I sneered as she just smiled and shook his head.

"I really wanted to be here for you instead," wow, he couldn't have decided that a few weeks ago?

"Shane, what are you planning to do when school is over?" Mom asked with a smile as Shane squeezed my knee again.

"Well I'm graduating this year and I think I might go to the Art Institute of California in San Francisco to further my art career," he explained with a smile as mom slightly nodded but her face was twisted in disapproval. She didn't believe artists had secure careers.

"That's so far away. Mitchie is planning on going to Harvard Business when she graduates; how will you guise ever last?" she asked as my mouth fell agape.

Shane looked over at me confused. "Mitchie said she was going to Juliard for dance," he said as I glared at my mom. She wanted me to go to Harvard for business so I could take over her stupid business. I had told her a million times that I was going to Juliard though.

"Either way the distance will tear the two of you apart; I advise not to get too attached," she ended the conversation and took a sip of her wine. She was unbelievable.

"It's not even January yet, plus I still have one year of high school left. We have plenty of time to worry about the distance later," I said through clenched teeth as the dinner course was brought out. Problem was, I had just lost my appetite.

The rest of the dinner went pretty much the same way; people asking Shane and I questions about our relationship, saying what they didn't approve of, and Shane fearlessly answering them while I tried to. It was hard, I never realized how judgemental these people were until now. I was so glad when mom invited everyone into the parlor for coffee and I grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him upstairs to my room.

"I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed as I kicked off my shoes and pulled him down onto the bed with me. I know I said I would rant at my dad later but I wanted Shane. Now.

"Yeah well…" he slid his suit jacket down his arms and loosened his tie. I admit the champagne had gone to my head a bit but I was completely aware of what I was doing.

"You kicked major rich people ass out there; they had no idea what was coming!" I screamed and Shane shushed me, afraid that someone would hear us and drag us downstairs.

I giggled and planted kisses along his jaw and stopped and looked down at him, "the walls are soundproof".

He slid my cardigan down my arms, leaving my shoulders bare as I straddled him and threw his tie off. "You don't have a curfew, do you?" I giggled as I fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He shook his head as his lips meant mine and an electric current swam through my body as he grabbed my waist, pulling me down to him as I smiled through the kiss.

We rolled over so he was ontop and I giggled as he trailed butterfly kisses from my jaw to my chest. He stopped and looked at me as I took steady breaths.

"You're beautiful," he said and I smiled and locked my hands in his hair.

"So are you," his lips meant mine again and he kicked off his shoes. I tugged at his shirt and moaned, "this needs to come off," my shaky hands tried to undo the buttons and I smiled when I succeeded and threw his shirt off.

He reached for my dress zipper but I quickly slapped his hands away.

"No fair, I'm not wearing much under this!" I squealed and Shane's eyes widened as he looked at the doorway. I turned around and noticed Sonny standing there smirking, her arms folded.

"Everybody wants to know where the guests of honor went," Sonny smirked, leaning against the doorway.

Shane stood up to put his shirt back on and I growled as Sonny just laughed. "You guise have been dating for like 3 weeks and you're already dry humping eachother. You're like… Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez but worst!" she giggled as I went to brush my hair.

"Get out…we'll be down soon," I spat as I picked my cardigan up. With one final laugh she was gone…thank the Lord.

**I need to start ending these chapters better =p next chapter mitchie goes off on her dad! Already got it planned!**

**Musicluvr10: hey your first review was really nice! I got ur alert at like 4 am and I was like YAY! Haha, hoped you liked this chapter(:**

**This-x-is-x-me: once again….GO TO SLEEP LUCY! Haha, and ur review did make sense! Its all good(: ur like the best reviewer ever, thanks! :D**

**Xtwistedsmile- thanks so much for the review hun(: ur so nice!**

**Princess-in-training122- omigosh, you don't have to do that just to read my story! Haha, I feel honored though, no one has really done that before =p hope you enjoyed this(:**

**Thanks you guise! Read and review HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D off to a party, bai(:**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, so hi! Do you guise like Shake It Up? Personally I hate it but if you like it just skip past this author's note, mmkay? Okay so you know that little dude that plays like CeCe's brother or something? The short kid that's a bit weird? His name is davis cleveland and you know how demi stood up to Disney and made them remove the episodes that made fun of eating disorders? Yeh well davis decided that he was gonna go off on Demi and was like "at least I don't use alcohol or abuse drugs or assault people" and then zendaya's dad said that Demi was insulting Zendaya EVEN THOUGH DEMI NEVER EVEN MENTIONED SHAKE IT UP! SHE NEVER SAID A THING ABOUT SHAKE IT UP! AND ALL THESE IRRELEVANT PEOPLE ARE GOING OFF ON HER! Gosh, such bastards. Shake It Up is soo irrelevant to me. I'm done ranting…onto the chapter! :D hope you guise enjoyed Christmas, I know I did(: oh and since it's the next day, on Twitter 9/10 TT's are about the JoBros and Demi. And they're like #ReplaceDemiSongsWithJonas and its like Fix A Jonas, All Jonas Long, This Is Jonas, Who's That Jonas, You're My Only Jonas…do you get it? And now everyone is like virtually spazzing and they're different oppinions and I really want Demi to get online and say something…but ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: check it out I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!(:**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 12

"_Fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do._

_Girls become lovers that turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too…"_

_-Daughters, John Mayer_

After being dragged downstairs by Sonny to mingle with the guests, Shane and I had fallen asleep together until he decided to wake me up at 3 am to tell me he had to leave. Since I am not much of a morning person, I yelled at him a little bit and then apologized and kissed him goodbye. And that was the moment I remembered that A) I had school today and B) my dad was still here with his stupid girlfriend. So of course my insomnia kicked in and I stayed up until it was time for me to get ready planning my very long speech. Surprisingly, mom had let the two of them stay over in one of our many guest bedrooms. It pissed me off even more because I thought she was on my side with the whole "dad" thing. He had cheated on her, had a love child, and then left us. The divorce story was just a stupid cover up.

I yanked my bright teal shorts up my legs before slidng some socks on followed by my favorite pair of fringe boots from Urban Outfitters. I threw on a semi see through white crop top before bolting down the stairs so I could catch my dad before he left. Unshockingly, him and his girlfriend were seated at the breakfast nook as Clarissa made them breakfast and mom sat at the island, reading the latest issue of Vogue. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I cleared my throat and all attention was on me.

"Are you Michella?" the princess spoke up, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder as she smiled at me. I resisted the urge to gag; she was wearing too much make up again.

"Obviously," I answered, my voice dripping with attitude. Mom shot me a look but I just shrugged it off; it's not like I had to show her any respect.

"It is so nice to meet you, your father has told me so much about you!" she gushed, jumping up to give me a hug. I almost choked as her strong perfume filled my nostrils and she refused to let me go. Obviously she wasn't picking up on my mood.

"Wish I could say the same," I spat and at this she let me go, a hurt expression covering her face.

"Michella, this is my girlfriend, Marissa," Steve introduced with a smile. I just nodded and continued to glare at nothing in particular as Marissa reached out to touch my arm.

"Did I do something to you?" Marissa asked, worry dripping in her voice. I wanted to laugh so hard but I held it in and remained my cool act.

"Yes actually you did," I started, going to grab some water from the fridge. I heard mom release an exasperated sigh; she knew what was coming.

"What did I do?" Marissa asked innocently, smoothing down her weirdly beaded shirt dress. Gosh, she looked like a slutty hippie.

"You destroyed my family. You took away my dad. You're a homewrecker and you wear too much makeup. I hate you," I said with absolutely no emotion in my voice as Marissa's eyes widened and tears brimmed in her eyes. I felt a stab of guilt; it wasn't really Marissa I was mad at but my dad. I shouldn't take my anger out on her.

"Michella," Steve hissed and I turned to him, my eyes set in a cold glare.

"What?"

"Don't talk to her like that," Steve demanded and I sarcastically chuckled at this.

"You can't tell me what to do," I sneered as he rose up, hovering over me. I felt kind of threatened but I stood my ground; he wasn't about to scare me away.

"I am your father, I can do whatever I want," he said as I just scoffed at him.

"You're not my father! Just because 50% of my genes belong to you and you lived with us for 6 years, that doesn't mean you're my father! It takes a lot more than contributing your sperm to make you my father!" I screamed in his face. I heard Marissa let out a sob and my mom let out a squeal; she seemed proud.

I leaned back and grabbed my bag again; snatching my phone out and leaving the kitchen, head held high and shoulders squared; even though I was silently breaking inside.

_How'd things go with ur dad? Can u pick me up….i need a ride! Xxx-SONNY_

I quickly sent her a text back as I climbed into my car. I threw my bag in the backseat and waited for Sonny to text back before starting my car.

_I got a stupid flat tire. -_- and we'll talk l8tr bout it, kay? Xxx-SONNY_

I texted my reply then pulled out of my driveway, almost wanting to smash into the rental car of Steve and Marissa but resisted, because then my car would get ruined too. I went the opposite way to get Sonny, taking out my leftover anger on the road, breaking the speed limit and hoping that I wouldn't get pulled over.

_*Two Worlds Collide*_

"So he didn't even say anything?" Sonny questioned after I finished telling her what had happened this morning. She sipped on her smoothie as we headed towards my usual table. I grimaced when I saw Alex and Caitlyn already there; I wasn't really in the mood to see them after dinner last night.

"Nope, just stood there like an idiot. They'll probably be gone when I get home," I replied, hoping that I was right. I never wanted to see either of them ever again.

I sat at the table in my usual seat and Sonny took the seat next to me, turning towards me as she began to go on about something Tess had told her. Alex and Caitlyn were both staring her down and I nudged Sonny, causing her to look up.

"Tweedledee and tweedledummer, do we have a problem?" Sonny snapped, noticing the disapproving looks on their faces.

"Just wanted to know what a whore was doing at our table," Alex sneered as Caitlyn nodded in approval.

Sonny drew in a breath before narrowing her eyes at the two of them. "Weird how something like that is coming from the head whore herself," Sonny shot back with a smirk.

"Mitchie, what is _she_ doing here?" Caitlyn asked, wrinkling her nose in distate.

"She's my best friend…more of a best friend than the two of you ever will be," I calmly replied, before turning back to Sonny to talk about Shane; leaving Caitlyn and Alex looking like open mouthed idiots.

**Sorry this is so short! But im working on chapter 13 right now! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Last chapter was crappy cuz I had writers block…but this chapter should be better and longer! And it might be rated M, idk…just be prepared. I'll warn u if it is, kay?(: *SPOILER ALERT* after this chapter, everything goes downhill for Smitchie!**

**DISCLAIMER: its too early for this…only own the plot.**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 13

"_In another life I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises be us against the world._

_In another life I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away…"_

_-The One That Got Away, Katy Perry_

I was right about Steve and Marissa not being home after school. Mom told me that they had left right after me and booked the next flight back to Europe. I tried to smile at this but I was still disappointed; I actually wanted Steve to attempt to patch up our relationship or at least pretend that he cared. But whatever, I could now go back to living in peace.

People were now used to seeing us joined at the hip and we spent almost everyday together, despite school and the fact that we lived on different sides of town. But since it was now December and my dance instructor had had her baby last month, our classes were back on and I was busier than ever. We had practice before school at 4am and then after school until 6pm and then I had an hour of gymnastics. So basically, the distance was wearing away at our relationship because of my crazy schedule.

"I'm trying to make time for you. It's just with dance and school and gymnastics, I just don't have time," I whimpered as Shane sighed through the phone. I was really trying to make time for him but when I finally get out of gymnastics, it's dark outside and I kinda still had a curfew.

"Why don't we do something this weekend?" Shane asked as I groaned and rolled over on my side.

"I have practice from 10 to 5, could we do something after then?" I asked as I could practically hear Shane frown over the phone.

"Dana and Kevin are back in town and we're going out to dinner. Would it be too early to hang out before then?" Shane replied as I sighed. I really wanted to catch up on my sleep but I really wanted to see Shane too.

"No, I could come over for breakfast," I suggested, a smile tugging at my lips.

"That's…"

"Mitchie?" my door opened and my mom stepped in, wearing a comfy looking pair of jeans and a light sweater from Abercrombie.

"Shane, babe, I'll call you back. My mom is here," I said and he said bye then hung up and I placed my phone next to me and set my eyes on my mom.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" she asked nervously, taking a step closer to my bed.

"Aren't we already talking?" I snapped; I couldn't really control that from coming out of my mouth.

"I actually came to apologize," she started, sitting at the edge of my bed as I sat up.

I stared at her in disbelief as she just solemnly nodded and I urged her to continue.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating _Shane_ and I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I just guess I thought that I knew what was best for you and I thought that Shane wasn't it. But you clearly love him and I'm sorry for being such a barrier in that. Mitchie I am so sorry!" At this point she was in tears and I was on the verge of them. I had never heard Elizabeth Torres apologize before and this was the most emotion she had showed in the past 17 years.

"Mom, it's okay," I reassured, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I understand, you were just being my mom!"

She smiled back at me and wrapped her arms around me, crying into my shoulders. Now they were teas of happiness and for once, I felt as if everything in my life was right.

_*Two Worlds Collide*_

I stood outside of Shane's house, patiently waiting for someone to open the door. It was kind of chilly today which was odd for Florida so I had decided to wear leggings with my gray Uggs and a gray motorcycle jacket with a white tank top. Sonny had assured me that the outfit was sexy yet totally casually at the same time and of course I had listened to her. Sonny was on the A-List mostly because of her style.

"Hey babe!" Shane greeted as soon as he swung the door open. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his. We pulled back when air was necessary, breathing hard with smiles on our faces.

"So we have to be quiet because everyone is still sleeping," Shane explained as he led me into the house. I giggled as we reached the kitchen and saw ingredients for pancakes laid out on the counter, "so we can make breakfast!"

"You want me to cook? Yeah, I don't think you should really allow me to cook for other people," I said nervously, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Why?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the memory. "I gave my whole kindergarten class food poisoning from cupcakes," I explained as Shane laughed at me. My cheeks burned as I punched his arm, causing him to stop.

"It's not funny!" I screeched and Shane shushed me as I just huffed and folded my arms over my chest.

"Sorry," he apologized, pecking my cheek, "but with me in the kitchen, no one will be getting poisoned," he cockily said as I punched his arm again. I looked around me and sighed; I hated cooking.

An hour later the kitchen was a mess and so were we. I had flour in my hair and Shane had egg in his. The kitchen looked like it had just snowed and I'm pretty sure Connie wouldn't be too happy with the state of her work place.

"Your mom is gonna kill us!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes at the mess.

"Not after she tastes our amazing pancakes!" Shane excitedly gushed, overdramatically gesturing towards the towering plate of pnacakes.

I smiled and flicked flour on his face before putting away the milk. "You're taking the blame for this!"

Before I knew it I was being lifted off the ground and spun around as I screamed and giggled obnoxiously. "Stop it! Shane put me down!"

"No, this is your reward for flicking flour in my face!" Shane exclaimed, until he finally got tired and set me down on the counter.

"We only have like half an hour left together," I complained as Shane circled his arms around my waist and gave me a smile.

"Then lets make the best of it," he crashed his lips against mine as I tangled my hands through his hair and kissed him back. He bit down on my bottom lip for entrance and his tongue slipped into my mouth as we fought for dominance. He picked me up off the counter, not once breaking the kiss as he carried me bridal style up to his room.

"Are we really about to do this?" I asked as he threw my jacket across the room, leaving me in a tight tank and leggings.

"Only if you want to," he said as he trailed kisses down my neck. I resisted the urge to moan and instead focused on getting his shirt off.

"Do you want to?" I questioned unsurely, as he was left shirtless and I straddled him.

"I don't wanna force you…" he awkwardly said as I just giggled.

"It's not forced if I want it to," I said with a smile as I began to undo his pants. He smiled up at me and I knew without a shadow of doubt that I really was in love with Shane Gray.

_*Two Worlds Collide*_

To make a long story short, I had just lost my virginity. Yes, I was still a virgin before this. I'm not like a slut or anything, I was actually waiting for the perfect guy and I guess I finally found him. I had to do extra conditioning when I got to dance because I was an hour late and it didn't really help that I was really sore. I didn't think the conditioning was necessary because I had gotten plenty of excersise before. But whatever, I was back on Cloud Nine and absolutely nothing could ruint this for me.

"Mitchie where have you been all day?" Mom questioned as soon I entered the door. I tiredly threw my duffel bag down on the floor, massaging my sore shoulder. My whole body was aching and all I wanted at the moment was to go to sleep.

"I had dance, remember?" I reminded her as she gave me a look. Her eyes narrowed in on my neck and I blushed, remembering that I hadn't covered the swollen spots there from earlier.

"You left at 7 this morning, three hours before your practice," she stated as I sighed and pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair.

I wasn't really in the mood to lie today so I decided to just tell her the truth. "I went over to Shane's for breakfast".

She slowly nodded as she continued to eye me. I awkwardly stood there for a while before going upstairs to crash. I was exhausted.

_*Two Worlds Collide*_

It was now Sunday and I was feeling really crappy. I know I should be on top of the world right now but my whole body was so sore and I could barely get up. Even worse, the doorbell had just rang and everyone acted as if I was the only one capable of answering the door.

I swung the front door open to be greeted by Shane, casually leaning against the threshold with my motorcycle jacket in his hand. I smiled up at him and he returned the gesture, holding out my jacket for me.

"You came all the way over here to give me back my jacket? I still have your sweatshirt, you could've just kept it," I joked as he walked in and I took my jacket back.

"Difference is you look good in my sweatshirt. But your jacket is a bit too small for me," he teased as I giggled and led him upstairs to my room.

"So did you really come all the way over here to give me a jacket?" I asked and he shyly looked away. I was about to kiss him until the doorbell rang again. I groaned and pushed him down with the promise that I'd be right back.

I swung the door open again expecting to see Sonny or something but instead being greeted by Alex. I growled at her, ready to shut the door in her face until she stopped me.

"I just want to talk," Alex whispered as I took a little bit of sympathy and let her in. I told her to go up to my room, saying I would meet her there. I immediately went to my mom's office; I needed someone to talk to.

"Mom, are you busy?" I questioned as soon as I busted in. She gave me a stern look and took off her glasses.

"I was but I guess you are more important," she teased but once she saw the look on my face, the smile was gone, "is it Shane?"

"Alex is here…should I forgive her?" I asked, biting on my thumb nail.

"Well, the two of you have been best friends for a long time," Lissy started as if she were really thinking about the situation.

"I know but I just hate how she treated Shane and Sonny and…" Mom cut me off with a smirk.

"You forgave Sonny, I don't see why you can't forgive Alex," she advised and I just nodded, smiling as I blew her a kiss and jogged up the stairs.

I pushed open the door to my room and my eyes widened in shock at the sight….

**Shane POV**

Mitchie pushed me onto her bed and then left to answer the door and I took this moment to look around her room a little bit. It was painted a royal purple, her favorite color, and had tons of pictures of her and her friends and different celebrities. The phrase "Dance Like No One's Watching" was painted on her wall and she had a iHome with tons of CDs and a few books. She had a MacBook Air that looked as if it was barely used and her own bathroom and closet. So this was how the rich lived.

Suddenly the door swung open and I expected to see Mitchie there but instead I saw a snobby looking brunette that was really tiny and tan and she looked at me in surprise. I think she was one of Mitchie's friends; Alex I think?

"You're Shane aren't you?" she asked in a sultry tone, batting her eyelashes at me.

I rubbed my neck uncomfortably rubbed the back of neck. What was taking Mitchie so long? "Yeah, it's Alex right?"

"Yeah!" her voice was annoying and she stepped closer to me and I took a step back.

"Shane what are you afraid of? I don't bite…unless you want me to," at this point her body was pressed up against me and her fingers traced the line of my abs.

"Alex, stop. I thought you were Mitchie's friend?" I held her wrists so she couldn't touch me anymore.

She just giggled and stood on her tip toes, her breath reaking of alsohol as it blew over my face. "Would a friend do this?"

She smashed her lips against mine and it felt all wrong. Her lips tasted like alcohol and smoke and it was too forced. I put my hands on her shoulders trying to gently push her off until I heard a heart breaking gasp and I opened my eyes, noticing Mitchie standing in the doorway.

**Mitchie POV**

You know that feeling when you've been anticipating something and when it doesn't happen the way you want it to, you go into a small depression? Well if you don't then that is how it feels when you catch the guy you thought you loved kissing the girl you thought was your best friend. I felt as if the whole world had stopped, like time was no longer moving and my heart was shattering to pieces.

I gasped and Shane's eyes sprung open as Alex whipped around with a satisfied smirk on her face. I wantd to punch her. I wanted to scream and kick and yell and push her off a cliff. And surprisingly, I wanted to do the same thing to Shane.

"Mitchie it's not-" he tried to come toward me but I stopped him. Before I could stop him, tears flowed from my eyes as I grew angrier by the second.

"Get out," I spat at both of them. Alex smugly looked at me before winking at Shane and leaving my room. But Shane didn't budge.

"Mitch…"

"Did I stutter? Did you not understand me? I said GET OUT!" I screamed as he tried to touch me. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OUT, JUST GO! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I cried, choking on my own tears as I pushed him…hard.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WE'RE DONE, WE'RE THROUGH! I HATE YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed, deliviering hard pushes as Shane just stared. I collasped on the floor and began to blubber like a baby as mom rushed into the room.

"What is going on?" she asked, leaning down to comfort me.

"Tell him to leave mom. Tell him now. I never want to see him again!" I screamed and mom shooed Shane out as I screamed out in frustration.

Shane had cheated on me. Shane had cheated on me. I gave him my virginity, my last speck of innocence and he cheated on me. Shane Gray cheated on me.

**Sorry guise had to spice up the story a bit… REVIEW! **

**STAY STRONG, SOPHIE! xxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Replies to Reviews(:**

**Musicluvr10: yeh I kinda based the stupid rich people off of real people in my life :p and chad might be coming back, idk…and thanks for reviewing!**

**Princess-in-training122: I sometimes use my neighbors wifi to post these :p o and thanks for the spelling correction…idk why I spell it like that though… and thanks for reviewing!(:**

**This-x-is-x-me: thanks for calling me an amazing writer…again!(: don't worry, I got it all planned, I love happy endings!(;**

**Perfection6: I love how u are yelling at Mitchie…hehe she cant hear you(; don't worry, I got this planned out…its all gonna be okay(:**

**Sweetcinnamonxoxo: yes I know…I want to make them make up but itll mess up my syllabus so…thanks for reviewing(:**

**Well here it is…this chapter is deprived of Smitchie):**

**DISCLAIMER: you guys know what goes here…**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 14

"_Letting you go is, making me feel so cold, yeah_

_And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse yeah_

_See I'm a wreck inside, my tongue is tied and_

_My whole body feels so weak…"_

_-The Way I Loved You, Selena Gomez_

I'd be lying to you if I said that I didn't miss him. I did miss him…a lot. And no matter how much I try to convince myself or tell everyone that I hate him, I don't. I just can't hate him, it's not possible. I wish I could hate him, half of me wants to hate him and the other half wants to hate Alex. But I can't hate either of them; which didn't really make any of this any easier.

I hadn't had enough energy to get out of bed on Monday so my mom just let me stay home. She checked up on me every hour just to make sure I didn't do anything stupid and to make sure I ate something. But I wasn't hungry. I didn't want to eat anything, just the thought made me sick. Sonny came over after school and decided upon herself that she was going to stay with me until I started to at least move again. She tried everything to cheer me up; bringing me my favorite food, buying every fashion magazine in the stores, and watching my favorite movies with me. I appreciate her efforts over this past week but problem was, I didn't want to be cheered up; I wanted to be left alone.

"You should try to eat something," Sonny suggested and if I had enough energy to roll my eyes, I would've. My phone began to vibrate beside me and Sonny picked it up, groaning at the screen.

"It's him again," she whispered as my heart clenched. I wanted to talk to him; I wanted to hear his voice. Just not right now.

"Don't answer," I instructed and she hit ignore as I rolled my face into my pillow. I was tired of shedding tears, my eyes were dry and my head hurt from all my sobbing. How could he do this to me?

"Mitchie, you need to…" she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and she left the room to answer it.

Finally I had some solitude to collect my thoughts. I didn't care that I had missed dance or gymnastics. I didn't care that I was practically starving myself over him. Because to everyone else he was just some guy but to me he was the first guy I actually loved. And everyone knows that you never forget your first love. Four months of a solid relationship ruined by a stupid kiss. He never seemed like he was the cheating type…I never expected him to cheat on me. I wanted to scream at him, get it all off my chest so he could know how I felt. So he could know how broken I was.

**Shane POV**

I missed her. I missed holding her and kissing her and calling her beautiful. I missed teaching her new things and welcoming her to my world. I missed how her hands fit perfectly with mine and the way her hair smelled like lavender and her body smelled like vanilla. I missed her smile and the way she would blush when she told me that she loved me. I missed the stupid dates we went on; I missed the hissy fits she used to throw. I missed her so much to the point where I couldn't move. It was physically hurting me to be apart from her.

I wanted her to believe me; I don't even like Alex. She was the one that came onto me. She was the one that kissed me! I had tried to push her off. If Mitchie had waited two more seconds until I could've finally pushed Alex off, then everything would be fine. She would've listened to my exclamation. She would've ignored Alex and kicked her out and then we would end up kissing and telling eachother what we loved about the other person. We would've still been together instead of being apart and heartbroken. She would've still been mine.

**Mitchie POV**

"Get out," I growled at Alex as she just scoffed and sat down on my bed. Sonny growled and resumed her position next to me as I grew angrier just by having Alex in the same room; breathing the same air.

"Mitchie…I'm your best friend! You've known me longer than _Shane_," I flinched at his name as Alex continued; "You have to believe me. He came onto me, I would _never_ do that to you," Alex explained as Sonny made a tsk of disapproval as I rubbed at my tired eyes.

"_Shane_ would never do that. He loves Mitchie, stop lying!" Sonny defended as tears sprung to my eyes just at hearing his name. It was a bittersweet feeling.

"Oh shut up; you're the real liar! Of course you're gonna defend him; cheaters stand up for other cheaters, don't they?" Alex challenged with a smirk as I sank down further into my pillows and just let them argue it out.

"Would you stop bringing up the past? This is the present and the present is that my cousin would never cheat on Mitchie. Only whores like you would do that!" Sonny screamed as I growled in frustration.

"Both of you shut up! This is my relationship, not yours! Alex get out, I don't believe you!" I screeched as Alex placed a hand over her heart and her eyes widened.

"I'm your best friend! Why would you choose him over me?" Alex asked as a memory was brought back to me.

It was after I had found out that Chad was cheating on me with Sonny and Sonny was practically begging for forgiveness. She had said that she was my best friend, that I shouldn't pick Chad over her. I had forgiven her eventually for actually _sleeping_ with Chad; why couldn't I forgive Alex for Shane kissing her?

"I'm not…I forgive you," I said as Sonny gasped and a smile reached Alex's ears.

"How could you forgive her? She made out with your boyfriend in your room!" Sonny yelled as Alex threw her arms around me.

When she let me go, I just looked at Sonny and shrugged. "I forgave you for sleeping with Chad, there's no difference".

Sonny's big brown eyes filled with tears as she grabbed her purse and phone from my nightstand and threw on her Northface. "Difference is that I actually care about you," and with that she stormed out of my room.

As soon as she was gone a smile graced Alex's features as she flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulders. "Just forget about her. And besides, I know the perfect way to cheer you up!"

I just nodded my head and sat up a bit as Alex began to drone on about this new club that just opened up. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go to a club, dance with friends, have a drink or two; you know, just to get out of the house. All I had been seeing lately was my room or my bathroom and maybe just having a good time was all I needed to get my mind off of him.

**Tess POV**

I hesitated as I stood outside of Shane's door. He'd been ignoring everyone since his breakup with Mitchie and maybe if I could get the full story out of him, I could get him and Mitchie back together again! They deserved to be happy with eachother; THEY WERE IN LOVE! If Mitchie is as miserable as Shane then they must need eachother! All I had to do was get the full story and then, voila! They're together again!

"Shane," I called, pushing open the door to his room, surprised he didn't lock it.

"Leave me alone," he growled and I just rolled my eyes. He was supposed to be older than me yet he still acted like a big baby.

"You need to talk about this; you need to get this off your chest!" I said and his door swung open again, revealing a teary eyed Sonny.

"Uh yeah, you do. Mitchie is miserable without you and she forgave Alex. You guys need to get back together and return to your mushy adorable ways," Sonny explained, sitting on the edge of his bed. Where did she come from?

"Right, so just tell us what really happened," I urged as Shane grunted and threw a spare pillow at me then tried to kick Sonny off of his bed. She wouldn't budge and instead smacked him as he groaned.

"What point of leave me alone do you not understand? I don't want to be bothered with you!" he yelled as Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"I am not putting up with anymore of you or Mitchie's crap. Tell me what the hell happened or I will cut something off!" Sonny threatened as Shane's eyes widened and he quickly sat up.

I smiled at my cousin as I went to sit on Shane's bed too, waiting to hear the sob story that tore apart Smitchie.

**Alex POV**** (because you have to understand what she is plotting…)**

It was so easy to convince Mitchie to get out of her little stupor and come to the club with me. She is so stupid for even believing that I would come on to anyone like Shane. He was just a poor little caterer boy that was probably using Mitchie to get a glimpse of what it was like to be rich. I did her a favor by kissing him (and might I say he is a VERY good kisser), they weren't meant to be in the first place.

"Alex this is an adult club, how are we supposed to get in?" she asked innocently, tugging at the super short LBD that I had forced her into.

"Just tell them who you are; we're the Elite of this town, they have to let us in," I reassured her as we climbed out of her convertible and made our way to the bouncer. I could hear the music perfectly from out here and alcohol was practically reeking from the place. Oh yeah, this would definetly cheer Mitchie up.

"I need some ID please," Mitchie turned back to me with an alarmed look and I shot her a look and she collected herself.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and rested a hand on her hip. "Omigosh, I left my wallet back at the country club from when we were playing tennis Alex!" she exclaimed, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in then," the bouncer said as Mitchie put on an innocent smile.

"Well my name is Michella Torres, if that helps any," she said, leaning towards the bouncer a bit.

"Elizabeth Torres' daughter?"

Mitchie just nodded as the bouncer unhooked the rope and let us in. I linked my arm through Mitchie's and gave her a high five. It was just amazing having a rich and powerful best friend.

**Sonny POV**

Why is it that when I actually need something important, Mitchie refuses to answer her phone? She was probably still at home moping with _Alex_ but maybe if I told her the truth she would actually listen to me and dump the whore. I knew that Shane would never cheat on Mitchie, especially not with the likes of Alex. And maybe if I could go over there and convince her, everything would be perfect in Smitchie land!

I changed my route and headed back to her house instead of going home. Mitchie was bound to listen to me, we were practically sisters! And all sisters argued at some point in life, don't they? But they always make up and hug it out!

I pulled right up to the front of her mansion and quickly hopped out of my car, not even bothering to ring the doorbell because this was practically my second home.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Lissy asked as I jangled my keys in my hand.

"I came to see Mitchie…is she still here?" I asked as Lissy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She left with Alex about an hour ago and didn't even bother telling me where she was going. But the way she was dressed, it looked like they were going to a party," Lissy explained as I ran a hand through my hair.

Why would Alex take Mitchie to a party? And why the hell would Mitchie agree to it?

"Um thanks…if I find her, I'll call you," I promised before jogging back out to my car. Mitchie was so lucky that she was my best friend.

_*Two Worlds Collide*_

After wasting a full tank of gas and running out of charge on my phone, I finally found where Alex and Mitchie were. They were at some club called "The Status" and apparently it was an adult club. How did they even get in?

Of course since I'm not stupid, I went home to change into a one shoulder sequined mini dress so it looked like I was actually there to party. Yes, I did know how to scheme my way into adult clubs. I strutted right up to the bouncer and smiled and he looked at me unsurely.

"I'm here with Michella Torres," I said as he looked me over and raised his eyebrow.

"And what is your relation to her?" he asked as I flipped my hair over my shoulder and smirked.

"I'm her sister," I said confidently and I sighed in relief as he unhooked the rope and let me in. Now all I had to do was actually find Mitchie.

**Mitchie POV**

Do you think its okay when your friend drags you to a club and then ditches you at the bar? I don't think its right, especially if your friend promised that she wouldn't leave you alone. So here I was, sitting at the bar with a half finished "Sex on the Beach" sitting in front of me. Alex had long since ditched me and all the loud music was giving me a headache. At least 10 guys had tried to hit on me but I had just nicely dismissed them because lets be honest, there was only one guy that I really wanted.

A soft hand lay on my shoulder and I jumped and whipped around, only to see Sonny standing there with a worried smile on her face.

"Sonny?" I asked and she sat down next to me, giving me a worried look.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny questioned as I just shrugged and stared at the greenish drink in front of me.

"Alex said this would make me feel better. She lied, I feel even worse," I joked, swishing the drink around in my cup.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sonny asked as I just sighed and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Did you go…to see him?" I questioned as Sonny looked away and I rubbed my eyes.

"He's absolutely miserable without you! He hasn't left his bed since you guys…ended," Sonny explained as tears came to my eyes.

He was being ridiculous; he shouldn't be moping over me. It shouldn't be this way, he cheated on me! Why was he so upset over it? It was obviously his choice.

"I can get home by myself. I'll see you later," I said before walking away from the bar to leave. I was stopped by Alex, who was no doubt drunk off her ass.

"Where are you going?" she slurred as I ran my hand through my air and shook her off.

"Home, I'm pretty sure you can find your own ride," I said before exiting the club with the last bit of self dignity I had left. I refused to cry over that cheater in public.

**I really wanna make everything better between them but I cant right now…sorry): since you already did the read part, now you can REVIEW (:**


	16. Chapter 15

**So I hope everyone is enjoying their New Year! Its not 2012 yet and I still have like 4 hours till it is so…but I got red bull and crepes so its all good! Im pretty upset because I always spend New Year's with my best friends and this year we cant. Also my family is like split up which isnt really a good thing…ya know? To bring in the new year apart from your fam? I went shopping today but it was a total bust cuz I didn't get a thing! I still have a lot of money left! Soooo… even though im supposed to be doing like 12 book reports for English since I am currently failing, this just seems like more fun. So here it is(:**

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing(:**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 15

"_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it…"_

_-Don't Forget, Demi Lovato_

I was back to being depressed. It had been at least four weeks and thank the Lord that we were on Winter Break. I had received a huge lecture from my dance instructor and my gymnastics coach so now I was practically forced to leave the house. I didn't really think it was fair because well, haven't they had their heart broken before? They should at least sympathize a little bit.

Alex was constantly dragging me out to parties and it was the same routine every time. She'd dump me at the bar, get drunk, I'd leave, and then she would call me asking me to pick her up from some random hotel. I don't even get why she dragged me along with her anymore if she just ditches me half the night.

Sonny had been switching between Shane and I's houses and had been giving me updates on him. Yes, I can now say his name without flinching. Apparently, he wasn't doing any better than me. So, I guess we were on the same page on the break up thing. He has been calling me a lot lately and I really wanna pick up and just forgive him. But I am a bit too stubborn for that so I just let it go to my voicemail.

Caitlyn refuses to talk to me now that I'm hanging out with Sonny and honestly, I'm not complaining. I did kinda miss her but not enough for me to apologize first. I didn't do anything to her!

Since I've been feeling really anti social lately, I've locked myself in my room on this glorious Saturday with a mini fridge full of Red Bull and a bag of tortilla chips with 3 cheese queso. I had been watching reruns of Jersey Shore all day and I was really getting into the whole fist pumping thing. I usually hated all of these overdramatic reality shows but now I understand why everyone loves this show!

I heard the doorbell ring and rolled my eyes because honestly; I was tired of all these visitors! I threw back my covers and stuffed my feet into my Ugg slippers before making my way downstairs. Mom was out working on her winter line and Clarissa had the day off. They should know better than to leave a broken hearted girl all alone; loneliness kills people!

I swung the door open only to see Alex and about half of my school in party clothes on my porch and I raised my eyebrow as Alex smiled. They all had to come to my house on the day I looked like a complete wreck! I was wearing some randome shirt Shane had left over here and a pair of short boxers with my hair in a messy ponytail. I had bags under my eyes and my eyes were still red and puffy because I still cried a bit when I thought about him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Alex smirked, looking me up and down as she obnoxiously chewed on her gum.

"We were partying over Caitlyn's but then her parents came home. And I was like, 'Mitchie's house is probably empty' and so we all came over here! Mitch, you haven't been happy in forever! This party will totally boost your spirits!" Alex explained as the whole mob behind her nodded in agreement.

I sighed and folded my arms over my chest. "My mom isn't here so no," I said because I really just wanted to finish off my Jersey Shore Marathon in peace.

Alex rolled her eyes as I received a few groans and a "party pooper". Whho really cares; this is my house!

"All the more reason to have a party! COME ON MITCH, pwease?" Alex asked, jutting out her bottom lip and giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I didn't really want to give in, mostly because I didn't really know who was coming inside of my house, but all I know is that an hour later I was in another tight mini dres, dancing around with random people in the middle of my living room. I am such a pushover!

"Mitch, I got you a drink!" I turned towards the voice and noticed Caitlyn bouncing toward me in a cheetah print bodycon dress, that winning smile on her face.

I unsurely looked at her as she jutted the red cup towards me. "In truce; I am so sorry the way I've been treating the people you love. Here, it looks like you could use this," she practically shoved the cup at me and looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to take a sip.

"Caitlyn, a drink is not gonna fix our friendship," I said, swishing the liquid around.

She sighed-in frustration?- before replying, "I know but I want us to be friends again! I MISS YOU!"

I slightly smiled at her, I did kinda miss her too. So I crashed my cup against her with a loud "CHEERS" and drink down the whole thing, swallowing the sour liquid with a cringe. What did she put in here?

**Tess POV**

Since Shane and Mitchie were officially not gonna make the effort to get back together, I decided that I would go see Mitchie. We were friends and even though her and my brother broke up, that didn't mean that we had to stop being friends, right? I knocked on her door and cringed as I literally felt the bass from the music coming from inside of her house move through me. I never knew Mitchie was the type to throw a wild party.

A curly headed girl in a gaudy cheetah dress opened the door and narrowed her eyes at me, looking me up and down as I nervously played with my hair.

"Is Mitchie here?" I asked, certain that I hadn't gotten her address wrong.

The brunette smiled sickingly sweet at me as she gave me the once over again, "and may I ask who you are?"

I swallowed and rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans, "I'm Tess; I'm a friend of Mitchie".

She rolled her eyes and opened the door wider as I stepped in and began to feel claustrophobic, "isn't everybody?"

I glanced around her house and there were literally people everywhere! Everyone had those plastic red cups in their hands that probably didn't contain just juice and they were all wildly dancing to some random club song. This was a wild high school party at it's best! I didn't Mitchie was the type to even attend these parties.

Speaking of said person, I looked all around for Mitchie; pushing my way through a crowd of people as I tried to spot her vibrant red hair. I received some weird looks which I shoved her; when you're a girl like me in this side of town, you're always receiving weird looks.

I finally spotted her, dancing on some guy that looked very excited with his hands roughly on her hips as she smirked and continued to grind on him. I have come to the conclusion that Mitchie was so drunk that she had no idea she was grinding on some horny…pretty boy.

"Mitchie?" I asked, even though it was obviously her. She looked up at me and pushed the guy back before attacking me with a hug.

"TESS, IT IS SOOOO GOOD TO SEE YOOOOOOOOOU!" she slurred, almost knocking me backwards.

"Um you too…Mitchie how much have you had to drink?" I asked, worried about her health. Even though I wasn't allowed to drink, I still knew all the dangers of drinking.

She scratched her chin as if in deep thought about it. "Hmm, four or five? Maybe six because it sounds like sex and I love the word sex!" she exclaimed, giggling like an idiot. I really wanted to slap some sense into her but I resisted because when she is sober, I don't think she would really appreciate it.

"Well what have you been drinking?" I questioned as she placed both hands on her forehead and rapidly blinked her eyes.

"Vodka? Sex On The Beach? Cosmo? Caitlyn makes them for me!" she said as I narrowed my eyes. There was something about Caitlyn that just didn't seem right.

Mitchie's eyes started to flutter and she leaned on me even more for support. I stumbled backwards as she went limp in my arms. What the heck? Six drinks would not do this to her!

"HELP, MITCHIE JUST FAINTED!" I screamed and everyone began to panic as I lowered Mitchie to floor and desperately tried to shake her awake. It wasn't working; she was out cold! Her pulse was weakening and everyone was just standing around like a bunch of idiots!

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID? CALL AN AMBULANCE, MITCHIE'S PULSE IS WEAKENING!" I screamed even louder which seemed to spark their attention and everyone was soon on their fancy smart phones, calling 911.

I pushed Mitchie's hair away from her face and silentely prayed that everything would be okay.

**What do ya think happened to Mitchie? Hmmm? I already know what happened but you should tell me…but I still know what the real answer is! I hope everyone has an amazing NEW YEAR! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ADDED IN 2012?(: THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS, I LOVE YA! :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**I went back to school today…IT WAS HELL! I almost collasped in class and not to mention my mom is flying to Haiti as I type and so now im stuck with my dad for two weeks. UGH. And I have crap loads of homework but I don't feel like doing it so im doing this instead. SCREW MY TEACHERS, I'LL DO IT LATER! :D enjoy(: btw, lots of flashbacks in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: heres my disclaimer.**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 16

"_But I never told you what I should've said_

_No I never told you I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you…"_

_-I Never Told You, Colbie Calliat_

**Nobody POV (THAT'S RIGHT, ANOYMOUS! *cue scary music*)**

The hallway of the intensive care unit of Miami Hills Hospital was completely quiet. You could hear the steady beeping of those life support monitors, and the dripping of IV's, but other than that, there was only silence. No one knew what to say; they were all so scared! What happened to Mitchie? Why has she not woken up yet? Does Shane have anything to do with this?

They had been sitting there for hours, occasionally switching out posts to go home to shower or see what else is going on in the world or eat. But Shane never switched with anyone. He was always there and refused to leave until he heard something about Mitchie. She hadn't woken up yet and the doctor's are saying she could fall into a coma if she didn't awake soon. They had pumped her stomach while she was unconcious and discovered some drug had been forced into her body. But Mitchie was a part of the whole "above the influence" movement and refused to take drugs, even though she shamelessly drank at times. So why were there drugs in her body?

"Shane, you should go home. I don't think Mitchie will like it if you stink when she wakes up," Sonny hoarsely suggested, giving Shane's arm a comforting pat. But Shane didn't want to be comforted; he wanted Mitchie to wake up.

"What if she wakes up while I'm gone?" Shane asked as Sonny just sighed and moved her hand.

"Then I'll call you. Go shower, go eat, collect your thoughts, and just go away for an hour. You've been here way too long," Sonny said soothingly as Shane just rolled his eyes and gave in; knowing that even at her worst point Sonny would easily be able to force him out of the hospital.

Shane stood and left just as Lissy Torres was coming back in, wearing comfy looking Juicy Couture sweats and her Stella McCartney tote secured in her hand. She took a seat next to Sonny and blew out a deep breath.

If you asked her later she would deny it, but Lissy missed her daughter. She missed the way she used to dance around the house after practice or how she would flip around in the living room when she didn't have gymnastics. She missed the way they would argue with eachother for pointless reasons and the way they would hug it out afterwards. She missed the happiness her daughter had, the carefree-ness, and the love. She missed Mitchie so much, it hurt. She just wanted to know that she was alright, and that the drug dose was an accident.

Sonny was ready to break down in tears. She had convinced herself that she had to be strong for everyone else but she could barely keep the waterworks from pouring out of her eyes. She had never stopped being Mitchie's best friend and she knew Mitchie had never stopped being hers. They had stopped talking to eachother and then avoided eachother altogether like the plague but honestly, you just don't stop being best friends with someone. Sonny would always be there for Mitchie, like now. She had warned Mitchie about Caitlyn and Alex. They had always been using her, even before that whole Chad thing happened. She had tried to protect her. But Mitchie was stubborn and her stubborness had landed her in the hospital in the intensive care unit.

Shane impatiently drove home, wanting to hurry up and get showered and everything so he could get back to the hospital. For the past month, he had been having major Mitchie withdrawals. Call him attached, call him obsessed, call him whatever you wanted but there was something about her that made you want to be near her. She was like a magnet, attracting anything in the distance. And he was attracted.

Shane pulled into his driveway and practically bolted out the door, unlocking the house and running up the stairs. The rest of his family was home except for Tess, who had insisted that she stay at the hospital in case there was some news on Mitchie. Tess was just as attached as Shane but in a different way; she really admired Mitchie.

He quickly yanked a random shirt with some sweats out of his drawers when something caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Mitchie after he had convinced her to jump off the waterfall at the lake with him.

_**Flashback_

_ "Shane this is really high," Mitchie said uneasily as Shane led her from rock to rock, climbing to the top of the famous Miami waterfall._

_ "It's not even that high," Shane coaxed as Mitchie peered over the edge and he pulled her back, "as long as you don't look over the edge"._

_ Mitchie blew out some air as they made it to the very top. She had to admit that it was so pretty and romantic up here with Shane, just hearing the water crash down into the lake below them and the shine on the horizon beyond them. She looked over and flashed Shane a smile which he gladly returned before grabbing her hand and squeezing it reassuringly._

_ "Remember, this is to get over your fear of heights," Shane reminded her as she just nodded and shut her eyes. She had always been deathly afraid of heights since she was 4 and fell off the monkey bars at the park, breaking her leg. Even falling off the smallest of heights could get you injured so why bother with heights at all?_

_ "Are you ready?" Shane asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. She tried to focus on Shane and his smile, the twinkle in his eyes when the sun shined their way, the way he gazed at her. _

_ She nodded her head and Shane led her to the very edge as Mitchie let out a little squeal and opened her eyes. She looked down and all she could see was water forming a giant cloud at the bottom. It was a long fall and a lot could easily go wrong._

_ "Okay, on the count of three. One, two…" at the exact count of three, Mitchie screamed as they jumped over the edge, falling down along with the beautiful waterfall. Somewhere along the way she let go of Shane's hand as they splashed into the crystal clear water, Mitchie trying to swim to surface and Shane enjoying the clear water around him._

_ Mitchie gasped as she reached surface and flapped her arms around as she tried to stay afloat. She looked around for Shane and started to panic when she didn't see him. She screamed as strong arms wrapped around her torso but quickly relaxed as Shane's voice filled her ear._

_ "Was that so bad?" he asked as Mitchie shyly ducked her head and giggled. Shane chuckled along with her and for the rest of the day they laughed, and swam, and ate, and kissed, and Mitchie refused to jump off a waterfall ever again._

Shane smiled at the distant memory. He really did miss all of those stupid dates they used to go on. They would disappear into their own little land (Smitchie World was what Sonny and Tess referred to it as) and get caught up in eachother. They weren't like other couples; they had said "I Love You" after two weeks of dating and it hurt both of them to be away from eachother. Everything about their relationship was so rushed but to them it had just felt so…natural.

_**Flashback_

_ Mitchie sat at Shane's desk, humming some random song that had gotten stuck in her head after Sonny had refused to stop singing it. Shane boredly lay on his bed, looking up at his ceiling as Mitchie continued to hum, staring intently at the screen. Shane had wanted to go out and do something but Mitchie wanted to relax and just hang with him for a while. And surprisingly, Shane was okay with that._

_ "Babe, what are you doing?" Shane asked as Mitchie huffed and typed something else in._

_ "Googling all the ways to say I Love You," Mitchie smiled at Shane and then redirected her attention at the screen. She pushed her Juicy Couture glasses even farther up her nose as Shane smiled. He loved it when she wore her glasses._

_ Shane stood up and went to stand by Mitchie and looked at what she was doing. She typed in I love you and then changed the language to German and quickly sketched something else down. Shane looked down at her notepad, smiling at her messy yet neat scrawls:_

_I love you_

_Te Amo_

_Ek is lief vir jou_

_Volim te_

_Jeg elsker dig_

_Je t'aime_

_Ich liebe dich_

_Mwen renmen ou_

_Shane laughed as Mitchie tried to look serious by pronouncing some of them. It sounded as if she was speaking gibberish and she smacked him and then shoved the paper at him._

_ "I WAS TRYING TO BE SEXY AND SPEAK TO YOU IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Mitchie screamed as Shane stopped and quirked his eyebrow at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, her boyfriend was so simple minded sometimes._

_ "Why, you're already sexy enough?" Shane questioned as a pink blush flushed Mitchie's cheeks._

_ "I read that it's a turn on," she admitted as Shane squeezed onto the chair next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder._

_ "Trust me, you turn me on enough as it is," Shane said as Mitchie just giggled in sighed in content. _

_ "Everything comes naturally; it comes naturally, when you're with me baby. Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, bay-bay-baby," Mitchie sung as Shane just laughed and Mitchie giggled. They could've sat there for hours with eachother, not even saying anything because that's how close they were. Everything really did come naturally._

_*Two Worlds Collide*_

Sonny sat in the hospital chair, bored out of her mind as she looked through old videos of her phone. All of her and Mitchie in the better days when they swore they were gonna be famous. That was 4 years ago and they still hadn't achieved world wide fame. They had been young, naïve and bored out of their minds when they mind all of their vlogs. And surprisingly, people watched and suscribed and loved the dynamic duo.

_**Flashback_

_ "Sooooooonnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy!" Mitchie screamed as she entered Sonny's loft. Sonny didn't really like her parents so when she wanted to get away, she snuck up there._

"_What Mitch?" Sonny whined as Mitchie plopped down on the couch next to Sonny, who was fiddling with her laptop._

"_I'm bored, lets go to the beach!" Mitchie insisted, bouncing around when Sonny squealed when she finally got her webcam to work._

_ "No, lets make a vlog!" Sonny exclaimed as Mitchie stopped bouncing and rolled her eyes at Sonny._

_ "That's so lame! What for?" Mitchie inquired as Sonny showed her their Youtube channel and how they could entertain the viewers with their antics. Mitchie finally gave in and so an hour later they were sitting side by side in front of a camera, about to begin their vlog._

_ "YO YOUTUBE, WASSUP IN THE HIZZ HOUZE!" Mitchie screamed as Sonny nudged her to be serious._

_ "Don't nudge me, that hurt!" Mitchie whined as Sonny puffed out some air and smiled at the camera._

_ "I'm Sonny and that is my obnoxious friend Mitchie! AND THIS IS OUR AMAZING VLOG!" Sonny exclaimed as Mitchie eagerly nodded in agreement._

_ "Yeah and since we are the coolest set of best friends ever, we decided to show you guys our awesomeness!" Mitchie enthused as Sonny giggled and poked Mitchie in the side._

_ "No, I think there are best frends that are cooler than us," Sonny admitted, feigning sadness as Mitchie pouted._

_ "Are you sure? I mean, we're pretty cool," Mitchie asked as Sonny looked at the camera and put a serious face on._

_ "I just don't know if those amazing viewers can comprehend and consume all of our awesomeness and coolness. What do you think Mitch?"_

_ Mitchie sighed and turned towards the camera, matching Sonny's expression. "Those were really big words, I have no idea what you were talking about!"_

_ They burst into a fit of giggles as Mitchie fell back against Sonny, continuing to obnoxiously gafaw until Sonny's housekeeper shushed them._

_They really were the best of friends. Anyone could see it._

Shane raced through the hospital doors, and down the familiar corridor, already spotting Lissy Torres looking torn while reading a shiny copy of some fashion magazine and Sonny laughing at some video on her phone. At least someone could smile.

Sonny instantly removed her headphones as Shane sat next to her and looked at her expectedly. Sonny sadly shook her head as Shane leaned back against the walls and sighed. He would wait here all day if he had too.

**Mitchie POV**

Everything hurt. My whole body. I wanted to open my eyes and scream at the top of my lungs for someone to come cure my pain but I couldn't. I kept trying but nothing worked. I wanted to move and express my emotions and just see the world but I just couldn't. Something was holding me back and I had no idea what.

I couldn't even remember why I was where I was. I remembered watching Jersey Shore at home, I remember Alex coming over to my house. I remember Caitlyn wanting to call a truce. I remember Shane cheating on me. Ouch, that stung. But after that everything just went black. WHY COULDN'T I JUST OPEN MY FRIKING EYES? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

I wanted to cry so bad. I wanted a hug. I wanted my mom. I wanted Shane. What is wrong with me? It felt like I was in a never ending dream. I didn't want to be in a dream, I wanted to go back to reality.

I felt something soft grab my hand and interlace their fingers through mine. I fingers fit perfectly together as and electric wave surfed through me. It was Shane.

"The doctors told me it was alright to come and see you. Apparently its good if you talk to the patient. I know you can hear me Princess," his voice was cracking in weird places. It sounded all wrong.

"I'm not really expecting you to respond, I just need to get this off my chest," he took a deep breath and continued on, "I miss you…a lot. I want to know that you're okay and I've barely slept the last 18 hours because I'm afraid if I do I'll miss that amazing moment when you wake up. I know this sounds stupid but I've been having major Mitchie withdrawls without you. Ella says I'm too attached but I can't help it. And I don't want you to wake up hating me. I need you to know that I never wanted to kiss Alex. She came onto me. She kissed me and I was trying to push her off and then you came and said you hated me and…it felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. I really hope that you were lying when you said you hated me because I couldn't handle if you actually did. And I know that I'm rambling but I love you. I always will love you because you never really stop loving someone". I could hear his quiet sobs, I could actually feel his pain. I wanted to wake up, I willed myself to wake up. But I couldn't and it was killing me too.

"Just, please squeeze my hand. One tiny little squeeze and that's all. That's all I need even if you don't wake up. Just squeeze my hand if you believe me…please Mitch," Shane pleaded and I wanted to squeeze. I tried to connect to that part of my body that controlled my movements but I just couldn't.

After a few minutes when he realized that I wasn't reacting, he stood up and kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

**Shane POV**

"Shane," I small quiet voice whimpered and for a second I thought I had imagined it. "Shane," it called again and I turned around and looked at Mitchie just as her hand twitched and her eyes fluttered open.

**Sucky ending much? Ugh okay well I have cornell notes to do so yeah…next chapter might be up tomorrow because its my BFF's bday this weekend so im hanging with her. So yeah. REVIEW ? did ya like it? Whaddya think is gonna happen next? Should mitchie forgive shane? OOO AND DEMI IS ON THE COVER OF SEVENTEEN FOR FEBRUARY. And she said she didn't have boobs. Lmfao. Haha…O AND JUSTIN WAS ON ELLEN TODAY! But seriously, I have cornell notes so baiiiiiii! :D REVIEW :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**I have a very valid excuse for not updating. A) school started back up and my teachers are cunts and give me lots of homework B)I have cheer practice everyday because we have started our seasonal training…ugh C) I had writer's block. Yes, that it right. I had writer's block…and kinda still do. But im trying my best. I refuse to put up another story until this one is finished. And sadly, it almost is /3 so, here's chapter 17(: IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM REGARDING ENDING!**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 17

"_We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we can do_

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_

_You say nobody has to know give us time to grow and take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone…"_

_-Stop The World, Demi Lovato_

Shane took steady breaths as he slowly made his way to Mitchie's bed. Mitchie groaned in pain as she pressed her palms face down on her bed and tried to sit up as Shane rushed to reflexively help her. To his surprise, Mitchie threw her arms around his neck and burrowed her face in his shoulder, wetting his shirt with tears.

"I've missed you…so much," she whispered as Shane soothingly rubbed circles on her back.

Lissy Torres chose that perfect moment to enter the room and practically screamed upon seeing that Mitchie was finally awake.

Even though Shane felt warm and comforting, Mitchie unhooked her arms from around his neck and crashed back against the limp hospital pillows. Suddenly she was very cold.

"MITCHIE, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Lissy squealed, instantly running to her daughter's bed and squeezing her shoulders in glee.

Mitchie winced in pain before she spoke. "Hey mom…"

"Please don't ever scare me like that again!" Lissy was crying at this point as Mitchie pulled the scratchy covers over her body. She looked over at Shane with a small smile while he awkwardly looked away. Mitchie frowned as her mother rambled on and Sonny and Tess burst into the room with huge smiles.

"MITCHIE!" They chorused as they rushed over and hopped on her bed, updating her on the latest news. But Mitchie could care less that there was a picture of Justin Bieber's pubes floating around the internet. She wanted to be left alone…with Shane.

_*Two Worlds Collide*_

**Mitchie POV**

After Sonny had been forced to go home with her mom and Lissy had went to Walmart to pick me up some blankets and pillows, I was left alone with an exasperated Shane and a fidgety Tess. They seemed to be communicating through their eyes and I felt weird as I tried to figure out what they were saying by their facial expressions. They finally stopped communicating via mind and both looked at me as I returned the look with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence in the room. Tess shot Shane a pointed look and he sighed and reluctantly excused himself from the room as Tess took a seat on my bed. She swallowed a lump in her throat before speaking.

"Shane didn't cheat on you…Alex kissed him. I'm assuming he already told you that but you're really stubborn so I thought I'd be a witness," she explained all in one breath as I recalled everything that Shane had confessed while I was asleep.

"But there's something else…" Tess started, looking over at me as I nodded my head for her to continue.

"Caitlyn drugged you. She knew that if she mixed in enough medication with the alcohol, you would black out and eventually fall into a coma. She's not really your friend…I mean, you're in the hospital. And where is she?" Tess finished as I blinked and fumbled with my hands. Did I know that Tess was right? Yes…there was always this little part of me that never fully trusted Caitlyn or Alex. Sure I wasn't expecting Caitlyn to visit me but I atleast thought Alex would consider it. I guess not.

"I know what happened with Alex and Shane. Thanks for um, telling me about Caitlyn though," I said and she broke into a smile so wide, it was a surprise her cheeks didn't crack.

"No problem! I actually was supposed to go home an hour ago but one more thing before I leave!" she paused and looked at me seriously, "Shane loves you…a lot. And I know both of you are dying without eachother so…consider forgiving him. He only loves you," and with that, Tess bounded out the door just as Shane entered.

I relaxed back on my pillows as an awkward silence engulfed us. The IV dripped and you could hear the rolling of wheels in the distance along with our steady breathing, but other than that it was silent…considering it was night time. It has never been like this between us.

"It's really cold," I stated, breaking the silence as I weakly attempted to make myself warmer.

He looked at me, concerned and then shoved his hands into his pockets. "I could go get you another blanket since your mom isn't back yet," he suggested and I shook my head.

"I'm sure your body heat would make me feel warmer," I hinted, scooting over and patting the small space beside me.

Shane looked around, as if someone was going to pop out of nowhere before shuffling over to my bed and laying down next to me, wrapping his muscular arms arounf me as I moaned in ecstasy. I had really missed this.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you over Alex. I'm sorry that you cried because of me. I'm so so so so so sorry," I apologized, cuddling closer to him.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back as I cried into his chest, weakly fingering the necklace he had given me. I had tried a million times to throw it away or burn it but at the last second I would chicken out and securely hook it back around my neck.

"Everyone was so right about us," Shane stated as I looked up at him with wide eyes. Everyone had said that we didn't belong together, that we weren't right for eachother that we wouldn't last. Had all those judgemental people predicted this?

"No they weren't. Am I the only one that has noticed what breaking up has done to us?" I asked, placing two hands on his chest and moving closer if possible.

"Trust me, I've noticed. It's just that…maybe we shouldn't be together. Maybe we should just separate for good and just…forget about eachother. You can go off and marry some rich doctor and I can go to California and then we could live our lives the way we would if we had never met," he suggested as I frantically shook my head. Life without Shane? How could he possibly think that that was the right thing for us?

"How could you possibly think that us permanetly breaking up would be right?" I sat up and pushed him away, my stubbornness getting the best of me, "I love you too much to let you go. You may believe in the 'let go the ones you love' rule but I don't. I don't want to let you go. I love you Shane," I explained as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I straddled him…despite the fact that we were in a hospital.

"I love you too but…" I cut him off as I felt him getting excited under me.

"But nothing, we love eachother. Lets just end it like that and see where it takes us," I said, leaning down closer to his lips.

"Mitchie, we're in a hospital," Shane warned and I just giggled and pressed up against him harder.

"Who cares, we'll be able to hear if someone is coming," I reminded him, hungrily attacking his lips as I locked my hands into his hair. He kissed back and bit on my lip, begging for entrance. I gladly let him in as we fought for dominance and explored every inch of eachother's mouths. We pulled away when air was necessary, breathing heavily and just staring at eachother with lust in our eyes.

"I missed your lips," I purred seductively and smirked as I felt his hard bulge against me. I smiled as I connected our lips again, instantly pushing my tongue into his mouth as he squeezed my hips and ran his fingers up and down my spine, sending chills down my back.

"Lets run away together," I suggested, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He gave me an odd look as I pushed his shirt down his arms, leaving him in a white wife beater.

"Are you insane? Everyone knows your face…someone would think I was kidnapping you," he said as I just rolled my eyes and kissed him again, only to pull away after a few seconds.

"It was just an idea. I just want to get away from life with you for a while…just take a breather…with you," I said as he began to untie my hospital gown but I quickly stopped him.

"I'm naked after this comes off! And you still have on several layers!" I whisper shouted as he chuckled and placed his hand under my gown, massaging my stomach as I resisted the urge to moan.

"Fine, but I want to be on top," he flipped us over and I ripped out my IV, because honestly, I was feeling perfectly fine. Plus, who likes a needle stuck in their hand?

"Well, I guess I'll let you this time. Just don't get used to it," I teased as he moaned and attacked my lips again as I fumbled with his belt, never breaking the kiss.

"Does this mean that we're back together?" he asked, pulling away as I sighed and tried to recollect my breath.

"I want you back. I forgive you. I love you. What about you?" I stated as that charming smile broke across his face and he kneaded his hands into my hair.

"I love you too, Michella Asiala Devonne Torres," he said as I blushed and went back to his lips, sliding his pants down his legs as we showed just how much we loved eachother.

_*Two Worlds Collide*_

"They are such horny sex puppies. And they are so lucky I came in here before Lissy or a nurse did," a sarcastic voice said, as I stirred and winced as I realized how sore I was. Ugh, it had been so long since I had done _that._

"Sonny, this means that they're back together! AND THERE WILL BE SMITCHIE BABIES AFTER ALL!" A peppy voice exclaimed as I fluttered my eyes open, gasping from the sudden cold as I tried to register the two people who were talking.

"Well well well, look who's awake!" Sonny said with a smirk as I blushed and snatched the covers up to my chin, covering my exposed body.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked as Shane groaned beside me and rolled over onto my chest. Did he really have to do that?

"First of all, it's 11 o'clock and second of all, we came to break you out!" Tess exclaimed with a smile, holding up my Adidas bag which I assumed held my neccessities and clothes.

"Oh well if you would excuse me, then I will get dressed," I compromised, nudging Shane as he growled and sat up, glaring at the two girls in front of us.

"Sorry to be such cock blocks Shane," Sonny apologized with a smirk as Shane just shook his head and they finally left the room. I giggled as Shane just wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer, not wanting to let me go. It was then that I realized this was where I wanted to be. In Shane's arms, forever.

**Sorry that was a bit rated M, lmfao. So, its kinda short. I wanted to make it longer but…I thought this was pretty filling. So yeah. I kinda got the idea of them doing it in the hospital from kourtney and kim take new york..hehe. PCA's are tomorrow! DEMI IS PERFORMING(: and she's nominated for an award…YAY!:D its at 9 on CBS, and I shall be watching and you should too. My bff is mad at me so ive been kinda depressed. Pfft, life is not easy. Well bye, I should be updating soon(: new story soon too I think…might be either Channy or Smitchie arranged marriage! Trailer might be up soon! (: u guys should vote which one you want! In ur reviews, I need you guys to vote for me! Should I end this story or next chapter or continue it? WHICHEVER VOTE HITS 10 REVIEWS FIRST WILL BE MY DECISION!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I have abandoned this story and I feel bad. Sorry but cheerleading and student council and midterms and TEMPLE RUN kinda ccaught up to me. Thank the lawd that SOPA didn't shut down Twitter or anything else. I love Obama. (: this is so overdue but I think the ending is really near for this unless I can come up with something else to make this story juicy. Let me know if you have ideas(:**

Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 18

"_You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fears I was fine_

_Showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide…"_

_-Two Worlds Collide, Demi Lovato_

Okay so what Tess and Sonny call kidnapping is really just them signing me out of the hospital to take me shopping. Shane had migrated home (_more like Sonny and Tess forced him)_ so it was just me, Tess and Sonny, strutting through the mall and sipping on smoothies like best friends. It felt so good to actually do this with real friends instead of the fake friends that I had been hanging with.

"Yeah and so like, I can't even walk into that section of the mall anymore. Charlotte Russe will just have to wait. Generic brands give me _hives," _a familiar voice hissed. I whipped around trying to spot the owner of the voice. It wasn't that hard, she was exiting Forever 21 with my not so trust worthy friend Alex. I growled and shoved my smoothie at Sonny before making my way over to them. I had a lot to say.

"Omgee, Mitch we are so glad you're out of the hospital. We were super worried!" Caitlyn gushed as I just rolled my eyes and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Really because it would've been nice if you had bothered to visit or even call," I said as Alex bit down hard on her lip and played with the charm bracelet I had given her for Christmas a few years back.

"I was so busy. I just couldn't keep my priorities in line," Caitlyn said and I could honestly tell that she was lying through her teeth. I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer to her as she flinched from fear that I would hit her. If we weren't in a public place and if everybody didn't know my name, then I so would've.

"But apparently one of your priorities was to drug me right? You were so mad that I had made up with Sonny that you wanted me to slip into a coma right?" I challenged as her eyes widened in fear and Alex gasped.

"You never said you were gonna drug her that much! You never said anything about making her fall into a coma!" Alex exclaimed, finally speaking up.

"You are so lucky that I actually didn't fall into a coma. You would never be able to show your face in this town again if I had," I sneered as Caitlyn cheeks burned as I ginned in triumph.

"I don't even know why everyone loves you. You're a spoiled brat who doesn't deserve anything she has in life. No wonder your daddy left you. I would rather spend my life rotting away in a desert than to ever claim you as my child," Caitlyn snapped coldly as my fists curled and my lip trembled.

Before I could even stop myself, I swung my fist which connected with Caitlyn's nose, causing her to fall to the ground. Sonny and Tess instantly rushed to my side and Sonny pulled me back as Caitlyn stood and attempted to wipe away some of the blood gushing out of her nose. Innocent bystanders watched us in horror and I knew that if my mom found out about this, she would nearly have a coniption.

"You bitch! GOD, I CAN NOT BELIEVE WE WERE EVER FRIENDS!" Caitlyn screamed and I knew that she wasn't even that upset about the fact that I just punched her; she was more embarrassed than anything.

"Well I had to take some pity on you after you practically begged to join my inner circle. Didn't your dad ever tell you that you shouldn't fight fire with fire? You're only gonna end up burned," I spat before calmly taking my smoothie from Sonny and walking away. No matter how incredibly wrong that was, it felt so good.

_*Two Worlds Collide*_

"So you just punched her?" Shane asked incredously for about the fifthieth time as I just continued to focus on my game of Temple Run. It was just so addicting.

"Yeah, no hesitation. She pissed me off and I wanted to show her a piece of my mind," I groaned as my man died and dejectedly threw my iPhone down on the couch. We were laying in our cabana since it was so hot outside and just talking.

"Did anyone get this on video? It is a huge turn on to me when a girl can fight. It means she can hold down her own and is independent. And that is sexy," Shane said as I giggled and rested my hand in his lap.

"Shane, do you ever feel like we just rushed into our relationship? While I had all of that extra thinking time in the hospital, I realized that we barely know eachother," I said as Shane cocked an eyebrow and looked down at me.

"I mean yeah but we do know eachother Mitch. We may not know all of the factual things but the silly things; like how you bite your lip when you're nervous. Or that you shut one eye and stick out your tongue when you're thinking. Or that you hate this big house and wished that you were just normal. I know every little silly habit you have and all of your dreams. That's a lot more than a normal couple can say," Shane explained as butterflies errupted in my stomach and I smiled. Shane leaned down to peck my lips and I willingly let him, not even turning the kiss into something more like I normally would. That small motion sent my stomach on an all time high.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I just feel like we rushed our relationship…and I mean everything about it. I mean, I'm sure the sexual frustration would catch up to us eventually but…you know what? Just forget it. I like us. I like how we are. I like that we beat the odds and proved all those cunts who said we couldn't make it wrong. I like us. And I love you," I finished with a smile, my mind changing completely as I looked back at our relationship. We had met in the worst way possible, gotten closer when I was drunk, had a wonderful first date, went strong for about four months, broken up over a misunderstanding, had sex and a hospital, and somehow ended up here, in eachothers' arms. But with true love, you'll always end up in eachothers' arms…to stay.

**Don't yell at me okay? Im sorry it was so short. I am so sorry! Now I can either continue it or end it with the thought of a sequel. Idk, It all depends on you guys and my schedule. And if its over, im sorry and I hoped you liked this ending. BUT THIS MAY NOT BE AN END…please don't yelll at me! Love you guys(:**


End file.
